


Mercenario

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [38]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scene con protagonista Vegeta.Partecipa a WRITOBER PumpFic Ed. II, 2019.





	1. Don’t call me angel

**Author's Note:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 1. Missing moment  
Numero parole: 552.

Don’t call me angel

“Don’t call me angel” canticchiava Bulma. Socchiuse gli occhi e si portò il bicchiere di vino alle labbra, svuotandolo completamente e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri.

Vegeta la guardava appoggiato allo stipite della porta, con le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Tu ti diverti, Yamcha… Ti ho visto con quella donna dai movimenti di gatto e lo sguardo da demone.

Sei caduto nella sua trappola ed io sono storia” biascicò Bulma. Si versò un altro bicchiere e un po’ di liquido vermiglio finì sul pavimento.

< Io non sono meglio di quel terrestre. Non mi sento certo degno di questa donna. Sì, bella e forte, ma che ha bisogno di qualcuno che sappia che diamine significa amare veramente qualcuno > pensò Vegeta.

La raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, prendendola in braccio.

Bulma sgranò gli occhi, mentre la sua testa finiva reclinata sulla testa del principe dei saiyan.

“Possibile che debba sempre avere a che fare con degli ubriaconi?” borbottò Vegeta.

Bulma lo guardò confusa, con gli occhi liquidi, mentre lui usciva dalla stanza.

“Che fai?” domandò.

Vegeta la guardò con espressione accigliata e rispose: “Ti metto a letto. Domani ti sveglierai con un bel mal di testa, ma almeno per una volta non rischi danni irreversibili al fegato”.

Bulma accarezzò la sua guancia con dita tremanti.

“Sai, bel fusto, c’è qualcosa nel tuo sguardo che attira… Sembri aver passato l’inferno…” biascicò.

Vegeta scrollò le spalle, risalendo le scale.

“Per molti sono stato io l’inferno” borbottò.

Bulma cercò di baciarlo, ma raggiunse solo il mento, sporcandoglielo di rossetto vermiglio.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

_Freezer guardò il proprio riflesso nel suo bicchiere di vino, sporco del suo rossetto violetto. Le sue labbra erano nere, senza. Gridò e lanciò il bicchiere contro la parete._

Vegeta raggiunse la camera da letto e sospirò.

“Sei così dannatamente bella, che se qualcuno si permette di farti soffrire così, è uno sciocco” disse roco. Raggiunse il letto e ve la stese.

Bulma lo afferrò per un polso.

“Dormi con me, stanotte…” lo supplicò. Una lacrima le rigò il viso. “Ho sempre svenduto il mio corpo. Bello sì, ma inutile…” gemette.

Vegeta si liberò.

“Prima fatti mettere il pigiama” borbottò. Le sue orecchie erano in fiamme. Aprì il cassetto del comodino, arrossì vistosamente riconoscendo mutande e reggiseni da donna. Richiuse il cassetto e si avviò all’armadio.

“Se lo svendi, tutti se ne approfitteranno. La tua bellezza fiorisce nelle mani di chi la protegge, Donna…

Io… Io la proteggerei” si dichiarò. Frugò tra i vestiti e s’inginocchiò, aprendo i cassetti uno a uno, fino a quello con le camice da notte.

Bulma singhiozzò, affondò con la testa nel cuscino.

“Davvero ti piaccio?” biascicò.

“Hai i capelli che sembrano un’accidenti di nuvola, e due occhi che sono il mare. Chiunque noterebbe che sei stupenda.

Tu non vorrai essere chiamata angelo, ma ci vai molto vicino” sussurrò Vegeta.

_Freezer gli afferrò il mento e lo guardò negli occhi._

_“Smettila di sembrare un dannato angelo depresso. Chiunque ti dica che sei bello si vedrà accecato e con le mani monche! Chiunque ti umili, uccidilo!” sbraitò._

Il principe dei saiyan raggiunse il letto con la camicia da notte in mano.

“Non ne approfitterai?” biascicò Bulma.

“Non ti farò del male mai, Bulma” le promise Vegeta.


	2. Addormentati sul divano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 2. Fluff  
Numero parole: 510.

Addormentati sul divano

Vegeta sbadigliò, si voltò vedendo il letto vuoto e sbuffò, si alzò in piedi e andò nella stanza accanto. Sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Goku che dormiva nel divano, piegò di lato la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.

“_Umphf_” borbottò.

< Vero, era rimasto questa notte. Sua moglie lo ha buttato fuori, la mia non c’è… >. Incrociò le braccia al petto e si piegò in avanti, fissandolo. < Ne abbiamo approfittato fino a tardi >.

“_Tsk,_ poteva anche rimanere a dormire di là” si lamentò a bassa voce.

Goku stringeva a sé un cuscino, vi aveva affondato il viso e mugugnava.

Vegeta tese l’orecchio.

Goku posò un bacio sul cuscino, sorridendo nell’incoscienza. “… _gnh… amo… aaanto_…” bofonchiò.

Vegeta s’inginocchiò accanto al divano e corrugò la fronte spaziosa. < Starà sognando la sua donna > si disse. Afferrò il cuscino e cercò di sfilarglielo. < Finirà per ricoprirmelo di saliva >.

Goku lo strinse con più forza, abbaiando: “Mio Vegeta”, senza svegliarsi.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi. < Sta sognando di abbracciare me? > si domandò, arrossendo. Aumentò la stretta sul cuscino e glielo tolse con un movimento unico.

Goku si svegliò di scatto e balzò seduto, guardandosi intorno confuso.

“Se vuoi abbracciarmi, idiota, fallo. Non sono morbido come un cuscino” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goku batté le palpebre, guardandolo confuso, e domandò: “Di cosa stai parlando?”.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi e rimise il cuscino sul divano. “Se li rovini, la donna se la prenderà con me. Qui tutti i mobili sono ancora quelli dei suoi genitori, soprattutto di quell’oca starnazzante di sua madre. Perciò la donna ci tiene” spiegò.

“Beh, mi hai dato tu il permesso” disse Goku, scrollando le spalle. Gli afferrò un fianco e lo trasse a sé, mentre con l’altro braccio gli sollevava le gambe, poggiandoselo contro il petto muscoloso.

Vegeta arrossì, mentre l’altro si sdraiava nuovamente, tenendolo stretto a sé.

Goku gli accarezzò la guancia bollente con il dorso della mano e Vegeta borbottò: “Ora non ti allargare, Kakaroth. Non sono tipo da tutte queste smancerie”.

Goku gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra e gli sorrise. “Io sì, mi piace un po’ di dolcezza ogni tanto”.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi. “Quando stai con me, non si direbbe. Forse con la tua donna. Noi non facciamo altro che morderci, prenderci a calci, combattere, darci testate…”. Enumerò.

“Perché tu non fai altro che attaccarmi e… Mi fai bruciare di passione. Mi piace sfidarmi con te, ma… Ogni tanto vorrei qualche momento di tenerezza” disse Goku.

Vegeta gli fece aderire la guancia contro il petto, sulla parte di pelle lasciata dal pezzo superiore del suo kimono arancione.

“Io ho sonno… Se vuoi… dormiamo insieme… imbecille” sussurrò, addolcendo la voce.

Goku sorrise e mise il braccio dietro la testa.

“Sicuro che vuoi solo dormire?” domandò.

Vegeta gli tirò una guancia e abbaiò: “Dormi”.

Goku annuì e, sbadigliando, si appisolò.

Vegeta sorrise, guardando con aria di sfida il cuscino che era caduto per terra e, appoggiando nuovamente la guancia sul petto del più giovane, si addormentò a sua volta.


	3. Principi schiavi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 3. Pre-canon  
Numero parole: 522.

Principi schiavi

Re Vegeta cadde all’indietro, raggiunto dal pugno di Freezer al mento. Le sue ossa si spezzarono.

< Mio figlio penserà che l’ho venduto, come mio padre fece con me… Non sono riuscito a salvarlo > pensò, mentre le lacrime cadevano dai suoi occhi mentre precipitava.

_Vegeta si strinse nelle spalle e chinò il capo, rabbrividendo nella sua casacca marrone._

_< Per soldi e potere, per essere trattato dagli Tsufuru come una divinità, mio padre ha preferito vendermi > pensò. Si mordicchiò il labbro e chinò il capo, incassandolo tra le spalle. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e tremava. < Ha passato tutta la mia infanzia a gridarmi addosso. Mi ha umiliato e massacrato, ed ora ha cancellato anche la mia possibilità di essere libero._

_Potevo essere re, ed invece non valgo niente. Mio padre ha cancellato tutto quello che la nostra stirpe valesse._

_Persino i miei fratelli hanno avuto dei ruoli migliori del mio! Uno è un paggio, l’altro un semplice servo. Solo io sono diventato uno schiavo > pensò. Si strinse le labbra fino a sbiancarle._

_Fu raggiunto da un calcio e costretto a cadere in ginocchio, il suo collare di metallo cigolò._

_La bambina davanti a lui scoppiò a ridere, coprendosi la bocca con la mano._

_“Oh, com’è rozzo, puzza anche” lo derise._

_Vegeta chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli a fiamma._

_“Lei è Yuki. Da oggi sarà la tua padrona” ringhiò lo tsufuru alle sue spalle. Gli puntò il fucile alla testa. “Vedi di capirlo, maledetta scimmia”._

_“I saiyan sono così sciocchi, dei veri stupidi. Però…”. Yuki si avvicinò a lui, gli afferrò il mento e l’obbligò ad alzare la testa. “… Questo è fisicamente adeguato. Sì, non è per niente brutto!” trillò._

_Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, mentre la bambina posava un bacio sulle sue labbra. Rimase rigido, mentre lei si staccava, ridacchiando._

_Il re degli Tsufuru raggiunse la figlia e le posò una mano sulla testa._

_“Portatelo pure nella sua stanza. C’è già l’altro suo schiavo” ordinò con voce tonante._

_“Sì, signore” disse lo Tsufuru. Afferrò il bambino per un braccio e lo trascinò con sé, Vegeta lo seguì col capo chino._

Re Vegeta cadde pesantemente al suolo, i suoi occhi si spensero.

< Perdonami, Vegeta > pregò, esalando l’ultimo respiro.

*******

Vegeta allungò un braccio e con un’onda energetica colpì una lucertola candida che camminava sulla parete. La guardò cadere morta a terra.

“_Tsk_” sibilò. Si passò la mano, coperta dal guanto candido, sotto il naso. Rabbrividiva di freddo, sotto il mantello rosso. La stanza completamente avvolta dalle tenebre era gelida.

Incrociò le braccia al petto ed incassò la testa tra le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma. Ogni ciocca era larga quattro dita, tranne quelle della frangetta, che erano larghe due-tre dita.

Intrecciò la coda intorno alla sua gamba, sentendo delle fitte al ventre, mentre dal suo stomaco si alzavano dei rumori gutturali.

< Mio padre ha deciso di vendermi a Lord Freezer! Non posso crederci avesse così paura di lui.

Però l’ha fatto per proteggere il nostro pianeta.

Li salverò, tutti! Sia la mia gente, che i miei genitori > promise mentalmente.


	4. Non sei più mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 4. Love triangle  
Numero parole: 677.  
Song-fic su: Nek - La Voglia Che Non Vorrei; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_zP4rKYZTs.

Non sei più mia

Bulma fece un sorriso storto, alzò una mano chiusa a pugno, ma l’abbassò. Sospirò pesantemente e si voltò, poggiandosi con la schiena contro la parete.

Una lacrima le rigò il viso, scivolò e cadde in ginocchia.

< Sei l’unica voglia che non vorrei > pensò. Si afferrò la manica del maglione bianco panna con la mano e lo utilizzò per asciugarsi le lacrime.

La porta si aprì, si alzò in piedi di scatto e si voltò.

“Con che scusa sei venuta questa volta?” domandò Yamcha con voce rauca. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati da delle occhiaie profonde e aveva il viso ricoperto da una barba incolta.

Bulma deglutì rumorosamente e gli disse: “Hai dimenticato che devo recuperare le cose a casa tua?”.

< Vederti è una follia. Ogni volta voglio sperare che sei venuta qui per tornare con me. Giorno e notte mi brucia dentro la sete di te, mi dà il tormento > rifletté Yamcha. La guardò entrare ed estrasse una capsula oplà, la gettò per terra e apparvero scatoloni e valige.

“Non mi distrarre. Se mi dimentico qualcosa, dovrò tornare ancora” sussurrò Bulma con la voce tremante.

Yamcha si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli mori.

“Perché piangevi?” domandò.

< Ho i sensi deboli e pensi che non tremi ancora per te, ma… Non posso, non devo. Sarebbe sbagliato > si disse Bulma. Recuperò dei giornali e del nastro adesivo, li utilizzò per iniziare ad incartare dei monili di ceramica a forma di gattini che recuperò dalle varie mensole.

“Cosa te lo fa pensare? Dov’è Pual? Non lo vedo in giro” sussurrò.

Yamcha la osservò posizionare gli oggetti incartati in uno scatolone.

“Ti ho vista piangere su di me… So quando stavi piangendo. Fai un sorriso storto, stranamente luminoso per essere falso” disse, grattandosi la spalla.

< Ogni singolo gesto che fai rompe sempre di più l’incantesimo che c’era tra noi. Sleghi ogni legame, ora che non sei più mia > pensò.

“Ho paura per il mio ragazzo. Sembra sempre sul punto di andare a pezzi o scappare. So che non sarebbe per fuggire da me, ma per lasciarmi morire da qualche parte” spiegò Bulma. Aprì l’anta di un armadio e ne recuperò i propri vestiti, gettandoli alla rinfusa insieme alle scarpe in una valigia.

Yamcha corrugò la fronte.

“Ti sei già fidanzata? Non mi sembravi tipo” sussurrò roco.

Bulma sospirò pesantemente.

< Non ho mentito, anzi… Temo di essere stata fin troppo sincera per non ammettere l’altra verità. Che lui mi manca da morire. Era diventata la mia quotidianità. Non sono ancora pronta ad accettare che sia finita, che è solo un sole che è tramontato.

Nonostante il dolore e i tradimenti. Nonostante io sia innamorata di un altro, ora > pensò.

Yamcha schioccò la lingua sul palato. “Pual è ad un raduno scolastico per folletti. Chi diamine è l’altro uomo?” domandò secco, serrando un pugno.

< Avevo notato che i tuoi occhi avevano cercato nuovi lidi, ti avevo visto navigare intorno a lui.

So chi è che ha sciolto come fumo ciò che ci univa! Voglio sentire il suo nome detto dalle tue labbra! > pensò.

< Mi sento così in colpa. Forse dovrei cercare qualche scusa, ma… Sembrerebbe un replay deformato di quando

Quanto ci metti per decidere di tramontare del tutto? Sei un sole che si è perso nel mio cielo?

Beh, ora nella mia volta celeste c’è una nuova stella, anzi si potrebbe definire ‘stella gemella’, rosse e calde… bollenti > rifletté Bulma, arrossendo.

“Il padre di mio figlio. L’abbiamo fatto senza protezioni” disse roca, rabbrividendo.

“Tu non sei così. Chi diamine ti ha scambiato per una facile?!” gridò Yamcha e la sua voce risuonò nell’appartamento.

Bulma si ravvivò i capelli. “Parla il predone che mi palpava di nascosto. Goku me lo ha raccontato ridendo qualche anno fa” sibilò.

Yamcha le diede la spalla. “Si tratta di Vegeta, vero?” ringhiò.

Bulma guardò la valigia con gli occhi liquidi.

“Sì” bisbigliò.

< Mi trovo prigioniera di questo triangolo. Divisa tra due uomini ugualmente importanti, anche se per motivi sbagliati > pensò.


	5. La principessa Elisabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 5 Fantasy  
Numero parole: 677.

La principessa Elisabeth

Vegeta teneva una mano sul corpicino di Bra, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva il libro.

< Bulma poteva almeno lasciarmi un libro di favole! Con una bambina così piccola ci vorrebbe qualcosa di più adeguato alla sua età.

Io non posso certo lasciare la bambina da sola per andare a comprare qualcosa > pensò.

“Papà…_ co-coll… co… contiua_!” si lamentò la piccola. Teneva la testa riversa, posata sul suo petto muscoloso del genitore, coperto da una morbida felpa azzurra.

“_Umphf_, d’accordo” disse Vegeta. Socchiuse gli occhi.

“La principessa Elisabeth muoveva lentamente il suo morbido ventaglio di piume blu. Quelle piume venivano dagli uccelli del paradiso che si trovavano dall’altra parte del suo regno.

La giovane sapeva che non sarebbe mai stata in quelle terre lontane…” lesse.

Sentì la piccola sbadigliare, stringendo con una manina la sua felpa.

“… e anzi non avrebbe mai lasciato il suo castello. Aveva delle responsabilità verso il suo regno. Si sentiva prigioniera, ma sapeva che era comunque più fortunata rispetto al resto del suo popolo”. Proseguì.

Bra mosse i piedini coperti dai calzini.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte.

< Certo che immedesimarsi in una mocciosa petulante è un bel problema > rifletté.

“Elisabeth guardava distrattamente gli ospiti che partecipavano alla grande festa di suo padre danzare. Molti di loro non sembravano neanche sapere che erano riuniti per il suo compleanno.

Volevano solo godersi le danze, la musica. Molte donne dell’alta nobiltà rimanevano nell’angolo a sparlare tra loro, ridendo in modo sguaiato.

Lì dentro si susseguivano incredibili banchetti, mentre la gente all’esterno moriva di fame.

Quello era l’anno in cui le leggende dicevano che si sarebbe risvegliato il grande gelo. Però nessuno sembrava farci caso. Forse non credevano più nei vecchi racconti, o forse non volevano darvi peso, come se in questo modo la minaccia sarebbe semplicemente scomparsa.

Per Elisabeth l’avvisaglia era l’arrivo dell’oscuro re del regno vicino. L’uomo andava sempre in giro con una grande maschera da cervo e sembrava che muovendosi conducesse con sé uno strascico di morte e tenebra.

Per quanto fosse molto più grande di lei, che quel giorno faceva tredici anni, sapeva che avrebbe chiesto presto la sua mano.

Elisabeth si aspettava che sarebbe giunto quel giorno, con i suoi occhi rossi brillanti e il suo ghigno sardonico. Fingeva di amare l’arte e la bellezza, ma lei lo sapeva che in realtà si trattava di uno spietato assassino.

Sì, Elisabeth era convinta non soltanto mirasse al suo regno, ma fosse lui la personificazione del grande gelo”. La voce del saiyan tremò.

< Si vede che la donna non ha mai letto questo libro, o non me l’avrebbe fatto leggere. O forse sì. Non penso consideri una minaccia questo… Come l’aveva chiamato? Ah sì, fantasy.

Beh, forse era meglio se l’avessi lasciato nel cellophane > rifletté Vegeta.

Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che Bra si era addormentata, un rivolo di saliva scivolava dalle labbra piene della bambina cicciottella.

< Si è addormentata. Sarà meglio se non leggo più, poi ho paura si spaventi andando più avanti.

Però, _umh_, ora sono curioso… dannazione, mi sento coinvolto in prima persona!

Non lo verrà mai a sapere nessuno se lo continuo a leggere non ad alta voce > si disse.


	6. L’amicizia con Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 6. Bromance  
Numero parole: 530.

L’amicizia con Junior

Vegeta teneva le braccia incrociate al petto e guardava la superficie dell’acqua.

< Non me la sento di tornare a casa in questo momento. Il muso verde potrebbe capire che il mio aver ‘lasciato Bulma’ è tutta una finta.

In realtà voglio solo sembrare un padre peggiore di quanto sono. La vera domanda è perché la donna mi sta assecondando.

Cosa ci guadagna a farmi sembrare rimasto uno spietato assassino? Forse vuole fare la dura, o magari utilizzarmi per ricattare gli altri. Le piace quando faccio paura a quelli che la infastidiscono >. Ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi. < O forse semplicemente vuole che io resti accanto al Trunks del futuro. Il moccioso si farà un vero guerriero.

Però ho tutta l’intenzione di crescermi la versione del nostro tempo. Sarò un padre presente, non un idiota morto > rifletté.

Un pesce balzò, rituffandosi in acqua.

< Super-C13 era un avversario davvero temibile. Ho avuto paura che Son non ce l’avrebbe fatta questa volta e che non avrei potuto proteggere Gohan > rifletté Junior. Dava le spalle a Vegeta, anche lui seduto con le braccia incrociate, ma senza tenere le gambe accavallate.

Il ghiaccio dell’iceberg alla deriva sotto di loro scivolava sull’acqua, sciogliendosi pian piano.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare l’ampio mantello bianco del namecciano.

“Non hai un posto a cui tornare?” ringhiò Vegeta, roco.

Junior scrollò le spalle. “Tu?” domandò.

Vegeta sbuffò.

Entrambi si ritrovarono a fissare il cielo sopra di loro, ascoltando il rumore dei propri respiri, il fiato si condensava davanti alle loro bocche.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul proprio battito cardiaco.

“… Volevo chiederti una cosa…”. La voce di Junior lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. “… Tu conosci le tradizioni dei namnecciani? Sono un popolo che conosci almeno in parte?

So che prima di una conquista ti documentavi. O li hai sterminati senza interessarti completamente?” domandò roco.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi, il vento gli sferzava le gote, arrossandogliele.

“Tu non conosci le tradizioni del tuo popolo, vero?” domandò.

Junior schioccò la lingua sul palato. “Sono nato sulla Terra” ammise.

< Lui è come Kakaroth. Da una parte teme la sua razza di origine, perché gli sembra solo qualcosa di alieno e pericoloso. Dall’altra parte è curioso, per via del richiamo del sangue > rifletté Vegeta.

“_Tsk_, qualcosa la so” borbottò.

< Anche se non sapessi niente, so come documentarmi. Merita che qualcuno gli racconti qualcosa che riguarda la sua gente > rifletté.

“Mi… m’insegneresti…”. Junior abbassò la voce, fino a zittirsi, mentre un altro pesce balzava dall’acqua.

“_Umph_… Certo” borbottò Vegeta.

Junior sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Lo sai che il ghiaccio tra poco sarà totalmente sciolto e ci ritroveremo in acqua, vero?” domandò.

Vegeta spiccò il volo e si voltò. “Datti una mossa. Ti porto alla Capsule corporation… Dovrei avere anche qualche libro da farti leggere, muso verde” abbaiò.

Junior ghignò, spiccando a sua volta il volo.

“Ti seguo” disse.

Il principe dei saiyan partì in volo, guardando di sottecchi che l’altro lo seguisse. < Ho la vaga sensazione che lui sappia fin troppo bene che la mia con Bulma è solo una finta.

Sia dannato il suo super-udito, scopre sempre quello che non deve! > pensò.


	7. La favola di nonno Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vetrunks è un mio Oc.  
Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 7. Pirate story  
Numero parole: 554.

La favola di nonno Vegeta

“Nonno, non posso ancora venirti a trovare?” domandò Vetrunks, dimenando i piedi.

“No, piccolo, mi dispiace” rispose la voce stanca di suo nonno dall’altra parte del telefono.

Il bambino ingoiò uno sbuffo e osservò il soffitto, era steso sul letto della sua cameretta. Serrò più forte il cellulare, aveva le nocche della mano completamente bianche.

“Lo so che sono grande, e non devo fare i capricci…” sussurrò.

< Ultimamente passo tutto il mio tempo con Goshin. Gorin è geloso e non voglio litigare col mio migliore amico, ma quello è un ‘fratellino’, è piccolo e ha bisogno di me.

Se nonno fosse qui saprebbe cosa consigliarmi > rifletté.

“Sì, perché sei il mio nipotino grande. Però mi fa piacere che ti manco, piccolo” ammise Vegeta sinceramente. La sua voce era leggermente disturbata a tratti.

Vetrunks si mise un braccio dietro la testa, scompigliando i capelli color glicine.

“Nonno, me la racconti una storia?” domandò.

Sentì l’altro sospirare pesantemente.

“Una storia inventata. Magari una storia di pirati! Solo se vuoi, ovviamente”. Tentò ancora Vetrunks.

“_Umphf_, di pirati dici? Bah, roba noiosa terrestre. Che ne dici di pirati spaziali?” chiese il nonno.

Vetrunks chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo. “_Fiiigo_” mormorò.

“Nelle notti eterne e siderali dello spazio, si dice che vagasse il peggiore di tutti: Capitan Flynn. Silenzioso seguiva le navicelle cargo con i rifornimenti d’armi o con i gioielli più preziosi.

Appariva dal nulla, la sua rapida navicella era completamente silenziosa” raccontò Vegeta.

“Una volta anche nonna mi ha raccontato dei pirati spaziali. Ha detto che era in viaggio con nonno Gohan e zio Crilin. Però erano tutti bambini e ragazzini i loro pirati.

Nonno, che fine ha fatto il Capitano Flynn?” domandò Vetrunks, alzandosi seduto. Ondeggiò sul posto, facendo cigolare il letto sotto di lui.

“Nessuno lo sa, un giorno semplicemente scomparve. Si dice che il suo fosse un tesoro veramente immenso”. Proseguì Vegeta.

“Nonno, questa è una storia vera? Una di quelle che hai sentito nello spazio dalla polizia galattica?” domandò Vetrunks e la voce gli tremò.

“Certo che è vera. _Tsk_, anche se io faccio paura persino ai pirati. Il mio nome è temuto in tutto lo spazio” rispose Vegeta.

< Il nonno è sempre stato incredibile ai miei occhi, ma anche molto sfortunato. Nonostante fosse speciale, gli è sempre capitato di tutto.

Fino ad ora, però, niente che lo avesse allontanato da me così a lungo. Mamma dice che è anche orgoglio, che vuole mostrarsi forte davanti a me. Spero non sia questo il motivo. Lui è sempre forte, perché è un eroe, e niente potrebbe farmi pensare il contrario > pensò il giovinetto, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

“Nonno, sulla Terra i pirati nascondono tutti i loro tesori sotto terra, scavando una buca. Secondo te dove li nascondono nello spazio?” domandò Vetrunks, grattandosi il collo.

“Scelgono interi pianeti disabitati come loro covi, ovviamente. Magari un giorno, io e te, ci faremo un viaggio nello spazio e ne troveremo uno” rispose Vegeta.

Vetrunks rise. “Nonno, cosa che ne facciamo di un tesoro così grande? Siamo già ricchi” ribatté.

“Non è per i soldi, nipote, ma per l’avventura. Ora fila a dormire, è tardi. Guarda che lo saprò se m’imbrogli solo perché non sono lì a controllare” lo richiamò il nonno.

“Buonanotte, nonnino” disse Vetrunks. “’Notte” si sentì rispondere, mentre la chiamata si chiudeva.


	8. Impiccione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin – off di Entròphia.  
La crack ship è Dende/Mai.   
Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 8. Crack ship  
Numero parole: 534.

Impiccione

“Dende è ancora troppo piccolo per avere un fidanzamento serio. Poi con una ‘come quella’ rischia solo di rimanere scottato.

Forse lo sta solo seducendo per ottenere qualcosa per Pilaf. Sì, sicuramente è solo un inganno.

Anche se non lo fosse, è troppo grande per lui. Mai è una donna vissuta.

Farà come ha fatto con Trunks, gli spezzerà il cuore”. Junior continuava a parlare velocemente, passandosi la mano sopra il capo glabro di capelli. La sua pelle verde si era scurita all’altezza delle guance e teneva gli occhi socchiusi.

Vegeta lo fissava camminare avanti e indietro, gambe accavallate e braccia incrociate.

“Lo che non ho mai capito Dende a fondo. Con lei sembra veramente felice, forse per la prima volta. Però quel ragazzo ne ha già passate tante.

I traumi profondi che gli sono rimasti da bambino lo hanno segnato”. Proseguì Junior.

Vegeta era seduto su un muretto, accanto a una colonna candida.

Junior si voltò di scatto verso il saiyan e gridò: “Dimmi qualcosa! Non farmi fare un monologo!” lo pregò.

“_Tsk_” ribatté Vegeta. Volse lo sguardo, fissando la colonna con gli occhi color ossidiana. “Stai dicendoti tutto da solo, dimenticandoti che si parla del Supremo della Terra. Non è appena uscito dall’uovo namecciano” gli ricordò.

Junior serrò i pugni dalle lunghe unghie aguzze e nere.

“Tu ne sei contento, vero?! Così Mai non sarà più una minaccia per Trunks” ringhiò.

Vegeta balzò in piedi, posando le mani sui fianchi.

“Se Trunks avesse sposato Mai mi sarebbe andato bene lo stesso, se l’avesse amata. Non era più una minaccia da tanto tempo. Mio figlio stava con lei da bambino e, comunque, nel momento in cui si è innamorato di Pan ha dimenticato tutte le sue ex.

Senti, Dende è felice? Sì? Allora che diamine vuoi?! Sei geloso di Dende per caso?” lo interrogò.

Junior schioccò la lingua sul palato. “Non dire sciocchezze. Semplicemente Nail ed io ci siamo fusi. L’affetto da fratello maggiore che provava lui, è diventato il mio.

Poi con gli anni, ho praticamente cresciuto Dende” borbottò.

< Ben detto! Dende è troppo piccolo per potersi innamorare di lui! > gridò Nail nella sua mente.

< Per me sono tutti troppo piccolo, anche Elly > ribatté il Supremo.

< Beh, Elly è un altro discorso. Lei è così bella, seducente, quando ha i capelli sciolti è sensuale… > ribatté Nail.

< Piantatela! Elly è la mia ragazza, guardoni! > gridò mentalmente Junior.

“Allora sì semplicemente felice del fatto che ha finalmente trovato la donna giusta per lui. Vuoi essere preoccupato? Controlla da fuori, ma per il resto lascialo stare. Non impicciarti” lo ammonì Vegeta.

< Non ti sei mai accorto che il cuore di Dende batteva per te. Ora finalmente ha dimenticato una cotta pericolosa e si è innamorato. Che Mai sia quella giusta o no, sarà comunque stata un’esperienza importante che lo avrà spronato ad andare avanti, facendosi una vita con qualcuno che lo possa ricambiare > pensò, dimenando la coda dalla morbida peluria castana.

“Bah. Perché quando si tratta della vita degli altri sei sempre così saggio, ma quando è la tua, non ne combini una giusta?” borbottò il namecciano.

“Potrei farti la stessa domanda” rispose Vegeta lapidario.


	9. Riflessioni in pullman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 9. Flower shop  
Numero parole: 407.

**Riflessioni in pullman**

Vegeta guardava fuori dal finestrino.  
“Bulma…” disse.  
Lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa. “_Mnh_?”.  
“Ci pensi che quello su cui siamo è un immenso sasso" sussurrò Vegeta.  
La donna lo continuò a fissare dubbiosa.  
“Che razza di miracolo è che questo sia un sasso rigoglioso? Certo, se continua così diventerà un immenso deserto, quasi privo di vita. Però guardalo ora, che dono" disse il moro, posando una mano sul finestrino. Il vetro rimandava il suo riflesso sereno.  
Bulma gli rispose: “Viaggiare in pullman ti fa sempre uno strano effetto filosofico”.  
< Pensare che ci attendono ancora parecchie ore > rifletté.  
“_Umphf_" borbottò Vegeta, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Donna, non eri obbligata a seguirmi. Sono io il proprietario del negozio di fiori, non tu".  
Bulma gli strinse il braccio e vi appoggiò sopra la guancia. “Non fare il musone. In fondo se non fosse per quel negozio non ci saremmo mai incontrati".  
< … Ed ora sarei sposata con Yamcha > ammise mentalmente.  
< I viaggi mi fanno riflettere, mi rendono pensieroso. Chissà come sarà quel bulbo appena scoperto.  
In fondo il mio non è un normale negozio di fiori o non vi si sarebbe fornita l'inventrice più geniale della città > considerò Vegeta  
“Sono sempre musone, non è una novità” le ricordò.  
Oltre il finestrino si susseguivano campagne messe a coltivazione, fattorie e montagne rocciose  
Vegeta strofinò col gomito contro la tendina grigia.  
“Sto scomodo, questo posto è un cubicolo" si lamentò.  
Bulma gli posò un bacio sul braccio nudo. “Questo perché, anche se sei _bassino_, sei parecchio muscoloso. Trovarti dei vestiti prima che arrivassi io a farteli fare su misura deve essere stato complicato.  
“Non sono basso, sono giusto di altezza" abbaiò Vegeta.  
< Ama tantissimo punzecchiarmi, ma non ci cascherò. Non darò spettacolo litigando con lei su un pullman > si disse, gonfiando il petto.  
< Guardalo, furente e tutto rosso in volto. Sempre così permaloso e divertente > rifletté Bulma, ridacchiando.

Vegeta, sbuffò, tornando a guardare fuori.

Una roccia si staccò dalla montagna, rotolando verso valle. Si udì uno schiocco secco.

La roccia continuava a rotolare dando vita a dei rumori sordi precipitando dal pendio. Franarono delle pietre più piccole, perdendo polvere biancastra.

Vegeta guardò la pietra cadere dall'altra parte del guardrail andando in frantumi.

Bulma si era appisolata sulla sua spalla.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte e aggrottando le sopracciglia. La osservò di sottecchi. 

< Almeno quando dorme sembra dolcissima > rifletté. 


	10. L’inventrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 10. What if?  
Numero parole: 575.

L’inventrice

Le luci si riflettevano sulle pareti di metallo, sul tetto, creavano angolature luminose sulle porte automatiche che si aprivano e si chiudevano in tutta la base. Davano vita a scie sul pavimento simili a rigagnoli biancastri, ma non riusciva a filtrare attraverso i polverosi oblò.

Facevano risaltare, come se fossero fatte di gomma, le battle-suit blu dei due saiyan che percorrevano il corridoio a passo di marcia. I due guerrieri davano vita a dei rumori sordi con i loro passi.

Vegeta teneva lo sguardo chino e le braccia incrociate sul petto. Ogni tanto sbuffava, dilatando le narici.

Radish camminava alle sue spalle, agitando vigorosamente la coda dalla peluria castana.

< Dopo che Freezer è diventato re dell’universo, riuscendo a sottomettere anche la polizia spaziale, ho temuto che sarebbe crollato. La nostra libertà è sempre più lontana.

Da quando ha conosciuto lei, invece, l’ho visto rifiorire. Ritrovare coraggio, sarcasmo, addirittura l’ho visto sorridere come un normale ragazzo della sua età. Non mi ricordo di averlo mai visto farlo veramente in tutta la nostra vita > pensò.

“Dimmi la verità. Ti piace litigare con lei e incontrarla, vero?” domandò.

“_Tsk_” ribatté Vegeta, facendo una smorfia.

Radish si sporse, avvicinandogli il viso all’orecchio. “Ti sei sempre allenato con camere gravitazionali, sin da bambino, e anche coi robot. Non hai mai danneggiato così tanto né i secondi né le prime. Sembra che tu lo faccia di proposito per incontrarla.

Ammetti almeno che ti piace sfidarla e litigare con lei”.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato. “La smetti di dire sciocchezze?” gli domandò con tono acido.

Radish si passò la mano tra le ciocche di capelli larghe tre dita. “Vegeta, non cercare di prendermi in giro. Siamo cresciuti insieme sin da bambini. Lo capisco che c’è della chimica tra te e quella ‘poliziotta’” borbottò.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi dalle iridi color ossidiana. “Voglio solo aggiustata la mia Gravity Room per diventare il più forte e solo lei può riuscirci. Avrà anche una voce da gallina, ma è davvero brava ad armeggiare con la tecnologia” borbottò.

“Dimmi la verità, ti sei innamorato di lei? Anche se è di un’altra razza, vorresti fosse la tua donna?” lo incalzò Radish.

< Sarebbe una follia pensare che una così possa appartenere ad un solo uomo. Lei è libera, gioca con gli uomini.

Il suo bassissimo livello di potenza potrebbe trarre in inganno. Poi quando la si conosce, si vede il suo carattere, si riesce a capire perché era diventata il capo della polizia galattica.

Non ho mai creduto alle voci di coloro che credevano lo avesse ottenuto con qualcosa di diverso dal merito. Avevo ragione. Non ha solo la forza eruttiva di un vulcano, è anche un genio.

Non c’è una sua sola invenzione che non stravolge tutto ciò che nell’intero spazio si conosce > rifletté Vegeta. Strinse con più forza la coda intorno ai propri fianchi.

“Smettila di parlare. Non ti ho chiesto io di venire con me da lei, potevi rimanere nelle tue stanze” lo liquidò.

Raggiunsero il laboratorio di Bulma, la porta si aprì automaticamente, mostrando la giovane. Aveva un saldatore in mano, indossava degli occhiali protettivi e i suoi capelli azzurri, corti e dagli ampi boccoli, avevano due ciocche più lunghe che le arrivavano ai seni.

Li riconobbe e fece un sorriso furbetto. “Guarda un po’ chi è tornato, i due scimmioni” li punzecchiò.


	11. Solo umano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 11. Angst  
Numero parole: 632.  
Scritta su: https://www.teamworld.it/testi-traduzioni/human-ragnbone-man-testo-traduzione/; Human di Rag’n’Bone Man.

Solo umano

Crilin si passò la mano sul viso, sospirando pesantemente.

“Smettila! Una buona volta, smettila di combattere. Non devi dimostrare niente a nessuno, papà!

Io non voglio rimanere orfana di nuovo!” gridò Marron. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e arrossati, le sue iridi azzurre tendevano al blu scuro.

< Ho pensato che fosse morta. Ho urlato fino a farmi andare via la voce. Ho pensato che mia madre avrebbe perso la ragione.

Tutto questo perché?! > pensò.

Crilin chinò il capo, serrando il pugno.

“Non puoi chiedermi di lasciare tua madre o i miei amici a combattere da soli. Lo so che rischio di più, io sono solo un essere umano” disse roco.

La luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra creava una lunga striscia chiara sul pavimento della casa.

Marron scosse il capo vigorosamente. “Sei già morto abbastanza volte” ribatté.

< Lo so cosa pensi. Se muoiono gli altri guerrieri sono eroi, se muori tu sei un debole. Tutti ti prendono in giro e non ti rendi conto del tuo coraggio. Sono loro che sono pieni di sé. Dovresti ignorarli!

Per me e per mia madre sei tu l’eroe! Proprio tu che, non avendo la loro potenza, continui a sfidare tutti quei mostri con ancora più coraggio! > pensò.

Crilin si morse l’interno della guancia. “Lo so che devo sembrarti uno stupido, un folle cieco di fronte ai pericoli del mondo. Però non posso semplicemente stare a guardare, devo almeno provarci ad aiutare gli altri. Questo mondo merita di essere salvato” disse roco.

Una lacrima gli rigò il volto. “Non voglio lasciarti sola, cercherò sempre di tornare a casa, ma non pensare che io non ti voglia bene solo se morirò. Non ho mai cercato di sacrificarmi, non darmi colpe che non ho” mormorò.

< Ogni volta che mi guardo allo specchio, vedo solo un perdente. Mi chiedo come ho fatto a meritarmi l’amore di una creatura stupenda come 18 > pensò.

“Tu fai già tanto. Sei un poliziotto. Aiuti le persone. Non devi anche andare contro demoni e divinità” gemette Marron. Era scossa da tremiti e singhiozzava con forza.

“Non posso nascondermi dietro una cosa buona che faccio per voltarmi dall’altra parte in ogni altra situazione.

Io non voglio farti del male, ti chiedo scusa se soffri, ma non cambierò la mia opinione. Perdonami” gemette Crilin, le gambe rischiavano di cedergli.

“Io non voglio rimanere sola!” gridò Marron. Corse fuori, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Crilin gemette, poggiando una mano sulla parete per tenersi in piedi.

“Sono un pessimo padre” bisbigliò.

Vegeta atterrò sul davanzale della finestra aperta, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

“Si vede che sei il miglior amico di Kakaroth, pensi di essere indispensabile in ogni battaglia” disse.

Crilin finse un sorriso e si passò il dorso della mano sul viso.

“Non mi aspettavo una tua visita. Cosa ci fai qui?” domandò.

“_Umphf_. Smettila di essere gentile. Se stai male, gridalo” ringhiò Vegeta. Saltò all’interno della stanza e lo guardò in faccia. “Se avessi saputo quanto ci tenevi, ti avrei guardato le spalle. Dalla prossima volta, ti obbligherò, che tu lo voglia o no, a non farti ammazzare” abbaiò.

Crilin sorrise. “Stai dicendo che mi proteggerai?” domandò.

“Ti sto dicendo che combatterò al tuo fianco” disse gelido Vegeta, con sguardo truce.

< Mi sono sempre lamentato di essere giudicato da loro. I terrestri non sapevano quanto erano fortunati. Io sono rimasto senza pianeta, schiavizzato per tutta la vita.

Solo ora che la mia vita va bene, mi rendo conto anche delle loro disgrazie, dei loro problemi.

Per loro noi saiyan siamo profeti, elevati ad un posto di potenza superiore.

Per questo non hanno mai capito né me né Kakaroth, ma forse se ci affianchiamo a loro, li aiutiamo, capiranno che anche noi alla fine siamo solo ‘umani’ > pensò.


	12. Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 12. Commedia  
Numero parole: 539.  
Scritta sentendo Miracle dei Cascada.

Selfie

“Kakaroth, lo sai che odio la tua fissazione per i selfie. Da quando hai scoperto il cellulare, questo è diventato un tuo chiodo fisso” borbottò Vegeta.

Goku chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, grattandosi la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori a cespuglio dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

“Dai, è l’unico modo che ho per vederti sorride… a volte” disse.

< Urca, anche per poterlo abbracciare > pensò.

Vegeta lo guardò sollevare il cellulare con l’altra mano e sospirò.

Notò che Freezer li osservava, si lisciò il mento con indice e medio.

“Di foto così ne abbiamo tante, ma mi è appena venuto un’idea” sussurrò.

I due saiyan erano in volo davanti alla Capsule corporation, sopra il vasto giardino. La luce del sole faceva risaltare il verde scuro dell’erba, e si rifletteva nella grande cupola color crema.

“Ossia?” domandò Goku, vedendo che Vegeta scattava con l’ipervelocità in volo.

Vegeta afferrò Freezer per una spalla e lo portò in volo con sé.

“Che diamine stai facendo?! Sei impazzito?!” gridò Freezer.

Goku scoppiò a ridere. “Ho capito!” sbraitò. Si mise dall’altra parte.

Freezer si trovò bloccato tra i due saiyan, Goku gli cingeva le spalle e Vegeta gl’impediva di scappare tenendolo per un braccio.

Goku scattò la foto. Sorrideva solare con gli occhi chiusi.

Vegeta rideva senza ritegno, con le lacrime agli occhi.

L’espressione tra il sorpreso e il disgustato di Freezer, intento a dimenare la coda agitato, venne immortalata sullo schermo dell’apparecchio.

Freezer si liberò e si allontanò in volo.

“Maledette scimmie! Non è così che si fanno le foto!

La mia bellezza ha bisogno di preparazione!” sbraitò.

“Sta scappando?” bisbigliò Goku.

Vegeta annuì vigorosamente, scompigliandosi i capelli neri a fiamma.

“Questa diventa il salvaschermo di qualcosa”. Aggiunse Son.

“Appena la donna la vede, diventerà il salvaschermo di qualsiasi cosa in casa nostra, vedrai” mormorò il principe dei saiyan.

Goku ridacchiò, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

“Come ti è venuto in mente? Non ci ha fatti saltare tutti in aria, pianeta compreso, per miracolo” sussurrò.

Vegeta ghignò. “Anche se non si direbbe, Freezer ha un senso dell’umorismo. Alla base eravamo decisamente un po’ tutti fuori di testa. Ti devo ricordare i balletti della squadra Ginew?

Sono cresciuto con lui, a queste cose si presta.

Bisogna solo sapere fino a dove si può tirare la corda senza farsi ammazzare. Bisogna capire se è in buona o se è pronto ad ucciderti solo perché respiri, più o meno” spiegò.

< Poi ha sempre avuto un debole per me, tra tutti i suoi mercenari. Ero il suo pupillo > pensò.

“Sarà, ma ammettilo… Lo hai fatto perché non volevi soffrire da solo” disse Goku. Guardò la foto e ridacchiò più forte.

< Ha l’espressione che aveva Vegeta al primo selfie. Magari un giorno anche Freezer sorriderà davanti alla camera > rifletté.

“Hai colto nel segno, Kakaroth. Comunque preparati. Se Freezer capisce bene come funziona la macchina fotografica del tuo cellulare, ti perseguiterà per farsi fare un photo-set.

Un po’ come hanno cercato di fare Zarbon e Sauzer tempo fa” sussurrò Vegeta.

Goku fece una smorfia. “Mi farò trovare pronto. Mi teletrasporterò dall’altra parte dell’universo” mormorò.

< La nostra vita è così paradossale che non so mai se è una tragedia o una commedia > pensò.


	13. La madre di Bulma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 13. Flashback  
Numero parole: 503.

La madre di Bulma

Le innumerevoli lapidi di marmo disseminavano l’ampio prato. Alti olmi si susseguivano ai bordi delle strade.

Il vento scivolava sulle statue che rappresentavano angeli piangenti, figure femminili riverse su basamenti di pietra bianca.

Vegeta posò una mano sulla tomba davanti a lui e abbassò il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Lo ammetto. Non credo di averti mai capito a pieno” sussurrò roco.

< Forse ti ho anche giudicato troppo spesso. Quando sono arrivato qui ero astioso, ce l’avevo col mondo. Tu eri così dolce, allegra e gentile, ma in te vedevo solo la mente sciocca che associavo ai terrestri.

Non ho mai pensato quanto dovessi soffrire. Mai un gesto d’affetto da parte di nessuno. Tuo marito frequentava più le sue invenzioni che te.

Bulma e sua sorella ti sfuggivano.

Tu, però, non ti arrendevi. Riprendevi in casa quelle giovani donne dopo le loro mirabolanti fughe e i loro viaggi per il mondo. Avevi sempre una parola buona per tutti. Offrivi dei dolcetti buonissimi. Non mancavano mai >.

_Mrs. Brief si ravvivò i morbidi capelli biondi cotonati, scoppiò a ridere, chiudendo gli occhi._

_“Mia figlia si sa proprio scegliere dei _fustacchioni_!” strillò. Avvolse il braccio muscoloso di Vegeta con le proprie, e alzò la gamba. “Se lo merita proprio, è una ragazza carinissima!”._

_Il principe dei saiyan assottigliò gli occhi._

_“Ho visto la sorella di Bulma. Suppongo abbia preso da lei i capelli biondi” disse gelido, arrossendo per la stretta della donna._

_< Non posso togliermela di dosso e ucciderla in malo modo. Devo rispettarla, purtroppo._

_Mi sembra una tale oca! > rifletté._

_Sopra di loro si stavano addensando dei pesanti nuvoloni e l’odore dell’umidità punse le narici del saiyan._

_La donna si staccò da lui, nascondendosi la bocca. Le sue labbra erano rosa grazie al rossetto._

_Vegeta digrignò i denti._

_< Quanto è fastidiosa! > pensò, mentre una venuzza gli pulsava sulla fronte._

_“Oh, ma io non sono loro madre genetica. Io le ho solo cresciute. Sono così intelligenti, come loro padre. Sa, tutta la loro famiglia è sempre stata d’inventori. Loro nonno ad esempio…”. Iniziò a spiegare la donna. _

_< La sua voce arriva alle mie orecchie come un fastidioso ronzio. Voglio essere lasciato in pace! > pensò Vegeta._

_“… la guerra del tempo ha completamente stravolto il nostro mondo. Quando ero piccola non avrei mai pensato di vedere dei dinosauri…”. Proseguì a spiegare la donna._

_Vegeta si allontanò a passo veloce. “Devo allenarmi. Ci vediamo terrestre” la liquidò._

_“Ci vediamo presto, allora, mio caro ‘_fustacchione_’!” gridò la donna. Lo salutò sventolando la mano sopra la testa, salutando sul posto._

< Non ho mai cercato di conoscerti. Non mi sarebbe mai neanche venuto in mente.

Ora che sei morta, però, mi rendo conto del mio errore. Adesso che restano soltanto i ricordi e le lacrime della mia Donna per aver perso una seconda volta una madre > pensò Vegeta, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

Si voltò, dando le spalle alle tombe. Riportava la fotografia di un’anziana, con i morbidi capelli bianchi cotonati.


	14. Il mare di Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 14. Soulmate  
Numero parole: 531.  
Soulmates!AU.

Il mare di Salad

< La mia razza viene al mondo con una maledizione. Gli dei, invidiosi della nostra profonda capacità d’amore, ci hanno destinati a non trovare mai la nostra anima gemella.

Dovunque sia, io so che non potrò mai incontrare il mio soulmates > pensò Vegeta, portandosi una bottiglia di birra alle labbra.

Era in piedi sul balcone, davanti al mare. In quel momento oscurò, su cui si rifletteva la luce debole delle stelle.

< So che vive adesso, nel mio testo tempo, ma nient’altro. Non conosco il suo nome e il suo aspetto. Non so neanche se è nel mio stesso pianeta.

So per esperienza quanto sa essere vasto questo universo.

Magari, addirittura, si trova in un altro universo > rifletté.

La sua coda si era intrecciata intorno alla sua gamba, dava vita alla stoffa dei pantaloni neri che indossava. La camicia bianca, aperta sul petto muscoloso, era mossa dalla leggera brezza proveniente dal mare.

S’intravedeva la schiuma delle onde del mare, da lì proveniva il rumore della risacca.

Al suo fianco c’era un tavolinetto bianco, con delle sedie dallo stile minimale.

“Cosa fai?” si sentì domandare.

Si voltò e vide 18 stesa sul letto. Aveva una coda dalla peluria castana come la sua che scivolava fuori dalla camicia da notte azzurrina che indossava.

“Riflettevo” rispose. Finì di svuotare la bottiglia e la distrusse con un incremento dell’energia dalle dita.

< Alla luce dei due soli c’illudiamo di poter riempire le nostre vite, colmare le nostre anime lacerate, scaldando i nostri letti.

Non potrà mai funzionare, ma vivere significa anche ingannarsi ogni tanto > si disse.

“Vieni a letto e baciami. Svuota la mente una buona volta” disse 18. Si passò la mano tra i disordinati capelli biondi.

< Non mi fa entrare tra i suoi pensieri. Mi chiedo se realmente m’importa.

Il suo corpo è perfetto. Si tratta di un principe! Anche una prima classe come me non aspira a tanto. Potevo finire tra le braccia di un nobile qualunque, ed invece mi ha scelto un esponente della famiglia reale, l’erede addirittura.

Forse sì, m’intristisce essere solo una compagna di letto. Non che lui per me sia qualcosa di diverso. Tutto sommato desidero semplicemente dei buoni eredi >.

Vegeta raggiunse il letto e vi si stese, mentre l’odore di salsedine proveniente da fuori si mischiava con quello di sudore che proveniva dalla camera.

“Tu mi fai smettere di pensare parecchie volte. Streghi i miei sensi” disse roco.

18 lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga. Le loro bocche si scontrarono, si morsero le labbra come se dovessero divorarle, segnandole con i loro incisivi.

I loro respiri si fecero più veloci, agitati.

< Chissà se la mia anima gemella ha il suo stesso odore. Non so neanche sicuro abbia il suo stesso sesso.

Posso solo sperare che sia ugualmente morbida e seducente come donna, o forte se un uomo.

Gli dei ci hanno relegato ad essere viziosi. Come se già non fossimo animaleschi come scimmie, discriminati in ogni dove per la nostra sete di potenza e di battaglia… >. I pensieri di Vegeta si fecero via via meno precisi, aggrovigliandosi, mentre le mani della saiyan si posavano sul suo corpo bollente, spogliandolo.


	15. Sfilata di vicende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 15. 1000K  
Numero parole: 1112.  
Ho deciso di fare una mini-raccolta di flash per questo prompt.

**Sfilata di vicende**

Scritta sentendo: Tarja - I Feel Immortal.

In riva al mare

Vegeta camminava in riva al mare in tempesta, la schiuma bianca dei cavalloni si rifletteva nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.

I suoi capelli neri a fiamma ondeggiavano sopra il suo capo, mosse dal vento gelido, che gli faceva pizzicare le narici.

Il frastuono prodotto dalla risacca copriva i suoi passi sulla spiaggia formata da un nero acciottolato, eroso dal tempo.

Sopra di lui volavano in cerchio di gabbiani, che ogni tanto lanciavano i loro versi striduli, che acuti squarciavano l’ululato del vento.

I passi del saiyan era lenti, cadenzati. La sua postura era rigida, militare.

Dietro di lui alcuni piccoli granchi trovavano riparo sotto le pietre, mentre in lontananza, davanti a lui, si stagliava una scogliera.

Da una parte l’immensa massa d’acqua salata, dall’altra parte delle alte montagne che si stagliavano scure su un cielo plumbeo.

Nuvole cariche di pioggia si stavano scurendo, ammassandosi man mano lì vicino. Rombi di tuoni in lontananza si facevano sempre più prossimi, fragorosi.

  
**********

Scritta sentendo: Tarja - My Little Phoenix

Incontro con gli angeli

Il ticchettio di una pendola risuonava nella stanza. Si mischiava alla melodia di un carillon, deformata a tal punto da ricordare dei vetri rotti.

Vegeta era seduto su una poltrona e si guardavano allo specchio. Nel vetro, a rispondere al suo sguardo, non c’era il proprio riflesso, ma la figura di Fenny.

La fenice aveva delle ampie ali nere, dalle ampie piume morbide.

Vegeta abbassò lo specchio e lo posò sopra un tavolinetto di ciliegio davanti a lui, mentre si passava l’altra mano sul viso. Sospirò pesantemente e si gettò all’indietro, affondando nello schienale rosso della poltrona.

Il pavimento di ceramica riportava figure floreali stilizzate di colori che andavano dal giallo al rosso, o dal verde al blu.

La porta si socchiuse cigolando.

Vegeta alzò il capo e guardò il capo degli angeli fissarlo con espressione seria.

Quest’ultimo stringeva uno scettro nella mano blu, con tanta forza da farsi sbiancare le nocche. Incitò il principe dei saiyan a seguirlo con un gesto secco della mano.

Vegeta si alzò e lo raggiunse, il padre di Whis lo guardava con espressione di disgusto. Gli diede le spalle e si mise a camminare in un lungo corridoio.

Vegeta lo seguiva con la coda di peluria castana stretta alla vita. Le labbra serrata, un rivolo di sudore a solcare il suo viso abbronzato, ingrigito all’altezza delle guance.

*******

Scritta sentendo: Tarja - Die Alive

Junior al pianoforte

Vegeta accarezzò il pianoforte con una mano, sentendo la superficie liscia sotto le dita e alzò lo sguardo.

Osservò con espressione grave Junior seduto su uno sgabello. Le dita sottili del namecciano si muovevano veloci sui tasti.

Una melodia greve risuonava per la stanza, rimbalzando sulle pareti foderate di raso rosso.

Le iridi color ossidiana del saiyan erano liquide.

Junior aveva gli occhi fissi sullo spartito davanti a lui, seguiva le note, concentrato. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò sul capo privo di capelli, tra le due antenne.

Le punte aguzze delle sue orecchie vibravano, leggermente rosse.

Vegeta osservò Junior detergersi le labbra secche con la lingua.

Ogni volta che il namecciano si piegava in avanti, o leggermente all’indietro per premere meglio un pedale, il mantello candido dietro le sue spalle ondeggiava morbido.

*******

Scritta sentendo: A Pirate's Life for Me {Original Version}

Vetrunks e Gorin sono miei Ocs.

Vetrunks pirata

Vegeta si piegò sulle ginocchia e si avvicinò a Vetrunks, raddrizzandogli la benda che teneva sull’occhio.

“Fighissimo! Sembrerò un vero pirata!

A scuola saranno tutti invidiosi, soprattutto Gorin” disse il bambino.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi e legò una bandana intorno al capo del nipote, scompigliandogli i capelli a fiamma color glicine.

“Pensa a divertirti piuttosto” borbottò.

Vetrunks annuì vigorosamente. “Certo che mi divertirò! Sarà il carnevale più bello di sempre!” strepitò gioioso. Le sue iridi color pece brillarono di riflessi azzurro cielo.

Vegeta fece un mezzo sorriso.

“Ricordati che non sei un semplice pirata, ma un pirata saiyan. Ovvio che sei molto più figo di tutti gli altri, nipote” sussurrò.

“_Yay_!” festeggiò Vetrunks.

******

Scritta sentendo: Rini / ChibiUsa / Small Lady AMV Tribute

Reghina è una Oc di Vegeta4Ever.

Elly è una Oc di TheBlueMusketeer.

Il covo del piccolo Vegeta

Vegeta si aggrappò con braccia e gambe all’albero, scalandolo. Si graffiò la battle-suit che indossava con piccoli frammenti di legno.

“Vostro padre non sarebbe felice di vedervi fare la scimmietta. Venite giù!” lo chiamò Nappa.

“Mai!” sbraitò Vegeta, proseguendo la sua scalata. Il mantellino rosso che portava sulle spalle ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento, la sua coda di peluria castana era arricciata.

Nappa schioccò la lingua sul palato, osservando il principino arrivare ad una casetta sull’albero.

< Vorrei proprio sapere quella chi l’ha costruita! > pensò, corrugando la fronte. La sua unica ciocca di capelli mori ondeggiava sulla sua grossa testa, altrimenti calva.

“Nemmeno vostra madre vi vorrebbe vedervi fare così” brontolò.

Vegeta sbraitò: “Nessuno può dire ad un principe cosa può o cosa non può fare!”.

< Soprattutto perché ormai solo lì posso nascondere i miei biscotti, i miei preziosi tesori. Nessuno si metterà sulla mia strada! Li mangerò che gli adulti vogliano o no! Reghina sarebbe orgogliosa di me.

Posso stare sicuro che ci siano ancora tutti. Ci pensa Kamy a pattugliare e a controllare che non gli succeda niente e non si sbriciolino > pensò, entrando nella casetta di legno.

********

Scritta sentendo: Wolfmother - Woman

Poison girl

Bra ridacchiò, lasciò cadere qualche goccia di distillato sul suo rossetto. Da rosso si tinse di viola. Chiuse il tubetto e lo posò sul tavolinetto, in mezzo a scartoffie, alambicchi e un tubetto. Parecchi simboli di veleno erano riportati sulle boccette sul tavolo di legno accanto al suo, completamente di metallo.

“Ancora a fare veleni?” si sentì domandare.

Bra si strinse la coda di cavallo e si voltò con un movimento fluido, posando una mano sul fianco morbido.

“Sempre, papà. Lo trovo un diletto adatto alla mia persona” rispose.

Vegeta ghignò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Le tue capacità sono sprecate su questo ‘sasso’” sussurrò.

< Il genio di sua madre e la mia mancanza di scrupoli. Sarebbe stata una meravigliosa conquistatrice > pensò.

“Ti piace il viola? Pensavo che il rosso fosse il tuo colore preferito” disse Vegeta.

Le iridi di Bra brillarono.

“Chi ti dice che questo rossetto sia per me?” soffiò la ragazza, melliflua.

*********

Seguito della precedente.

Scritta sentendo: Toxic (live) di Local H

Toxic

Freezer accavallò le gambe e si sedette sul muretto, intrecciando la coda intorno alle proprie cosce bianche e sode.

“Tua figlia mi ha sorpreso. Ha fatto un veleno ostico anche per un changelling normale. Ha tenuto conto che è una razza immune al proprio veleno, quindi con elevata resistenza alla tossicità.

Ho dovuto raggiungere il Golden per riuscire a smaltirne gli effetti.

Anche se suppongo non mi volesse realmente tentare di uccidere, ma solo darmi una piccola lezione” disse trillante.

Vegeta guardò le sue iridi vermiglie brillare. “Non sembri arrabbiato” sussurrò.

“Arrabbiato? No, sono piacevolmente estasiato.

Ha preso da te molto più di quanto sembrasse. L’aspetto terrestre inganna” disse Freezer, piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

< Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Dannazione, meno male che l’ha presa bene > pensò Vegeta, massaggiandosi la fronte spaziosa.


	16. Rivincita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 16. In canon  
Numero parole: 548.  
Questa è una scena dello scontro realmente verificatosi tra Golden Freezer e Vegeta.

Rivincita

Freezer scoppiò a ridere, le zampe aperte e la coda che si muoveva isterica dietro di lui.

Il suo corpo dorato era ricoperto di sangue violetto, che scivolava lungo la sua pelle, andando a stagnare lì dove c’erano le sue lisce placche.

Guardò Vegeta con gli occhi sgranati e febbricitanti. Il sorriso gli deformava il viso minuto.

“Per favore…”. La sua voce strillante era tronfia e stridula. “… Tu credi di potermi sconfiggere quando non ci sei mai riuscito?” domandò con tono di sfida. Una serie di venuzze pulsavano sul suo corpo martoriato.

“_Tsk_”. Vegeta fece scattare la testa verso il basso. Spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, iniziando a gridare. La sua aura bianca iniziò ad incrementarsi, l’energia vibrava intorno al suo corpo. Il viso deformato dalla furia.

< La vittoria è nelle mie vene! Io sono Vegeta-sama! Finalmente potrò dimostrartelo! > pensò. I suoi muscoli si gonfiarono, le vene divennero grosse e tozze, ben visibili sulla sua pelle abbronzata, schiarita dall’aura.

I suoi capelli neri ondeggiavano sul suo capo come una fiamma.

La sua aura sprizzò scintille blu scuro, iniziò ad emanare spirali di luce che lo avvolsero, mentre il suo corpo continuava a pomparsi. Serrò i pugni, le braccia piegate con i gomiti in basso.

I suoi muscoli cercavano di trasbordare dalla sua battle-suit nera, in contrasto con i guanti e gli stivaletti bianchi. Il pettorale, con la firma di Whis, mutava la sua stazza adattandosi alla trasformazione in atto del principe.

Una venuzza era apparsa sulla guancia di Vegeta, la mandibola in tensione per quanto aveva aperto la bocca.

Il grido di Vegeta divenne ancora più forte, assordante, mentre una luce azzurra oscurava completamente la figura del saiyan, abbagliando il changelling.

Vegeta finì di trasformarsi in supersaiyan blu. I suoi capelli azzurri smisero di ondeggiare, mentre la battle-suit sembrava diventata blu notte a causa della sua aura color cielo.

Scattò in avanti, levitando con le gambe piegate a poco dal suolo, avvolto da bagliori simili a minute stelline.

Freezer venne raggiunto da un pugno allo stomaco, si piegò in avanti sputando saliva e sangue, mentre un polverone si alzava intorno ai due contendenti.

Rivoli di sudore scivolavano lungo il viso del changelling, dagli occhi iniettati di sangue.

Freezer passò al contrattacco, tentando una serie di pugni, Vegeta si muoveva agilmente, schivandoli.

Freezer fu raggiunto da un destro al collo e ricadde all’indietro, con un mugolio sofferente, sul viso di Vegeta era dipinta un’espressione di disgusto.

Freezer ruggì, si rialzò prima di precipitare a terra, tentò una serie di pugni, Vegeta con la guardia alzata li schivò levitando alla sua destra. Freezer lo seguì, continuando a cercare di colpirlo. Vegeta lo raggiunse con una ginocchiata all’addome, facendolo ripiegare su se stesso, ed infierì con un calcio al viso che gli spezzò il setto nasale.

Freezer volò via, riuscendo a rimanere in piedi. Le sue zampe inferiori crearono dei lunghi solchi nel terreno, graffiandosi e ferendosi profondamente, ricoprendosi di dolorose abrasioni.

< Non permetterò proprio a te di umiliarmi, di sconfiggermi! Non ora che la mia vendetta verso Goku è così vicina! > pensò, gridando di frustrazione.


	17. Under Red Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 17. Furry  
Numero parole: 223.

Under Red Moon

Vegeta stava curvo su se stesso, la pelle liscia e glabra era segnata da profondi segni violetti. Dimenava la coda da lupo, mentre piegava all’indietro il suo lungo muso.

Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma, ed ululò alla finestra.

La pelle candida, che rifletteva la luce vermiglia della luna, si ricoprì di peluria nera.

Freezer impallidì, guardandolo balzare giù dal proprio letto, gattonando sul pavimento. Lo ascoltò ansimare e guaire, ringhiando, mentre si trasformava in un lupo nero.

Le iridi vermiglie del changelling brillarono nella stanza, illuminata dai raggi color rubino.

Vegeta annusò l’aria e si voltò lentamente verso di lui, i suoi denti brillavano di bianco.

Freezer fece un passo verso di lui. “Così maestoso…” sussurrò.

Il lupo ruggì, acquattandosi a terra.

“No, non avere paura di me… Sei così bello…” sussurrò Freezer. Allungò la mano verso di lui.

Vegeta smise di ringhiare e strisciò fino a lui, fissandolo con sguardo intenso.

Freezer s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, nascondendo la coda dietro le proprie spalle sottili. Gli accarezzò il muso, mentre lo fissava febbricitante.

“Perché mi hai nascosto una cosa così stupenda fino ad ora?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

Il lupo fece un basso uggiolio.

Freezer si piegò, chiudendo gli occhi e gli posò un bacio sulla punta del naso umido.

Vegeta lo leccò avidamente in viso.


	18. Annientamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 18. Hurt/Comfort  
Numero parole: 511.  
Ho ripreso dallo scontro tra Vegeta e Jiren.

Annientamento

< Basta! Basta! Fatelo smettere vi prego… tutto questo dolore… è troppo! >. Vegeta gorgogliava senza riuscire a computare neanche una parola. Il suo corpo era continuamente scosso da tremiti, i suoi muscoli doloranti si contraevano. I denti serrati strofinavano rumorosamente tra loro, a causa degli spasmi.

Il principe dei saiyan era steso a pancia in giù, la guancia sfregava contro la terra, le sue braccia abbandonate vedendo le mani socchiuse con le dita rivolte in alto.

I suoi occhi dilatati e sporti, erano completamente spenti e grigi. I suoi mugolii spezzettati e sofferenti risuonavano tutt’intorno.

L’energia elettrica con cui l’aveva fulminato Jiren, provocando esplosioni e deflagrazioni che avevano inferito sul corpo martoriato del saiyan, ancora gli scorreva nelle vene, bruciandogli cellule e distruggendo tessuti.

Goku balzò dentro la voragine che si era creata intorno all’amico e gli corse incontro. Lo prese tra le braccia e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe, accarezzandogli il viso irrigidito dal dolore. Lo sentiva muoversi a causa delle convulsioni, lo cullò.

< I suoi lamenti sono bassi, un suono quasi inudibile, eppure è come se squarciasse il mondo circostante. Non l’ho mai visto ridotto così, neanche nei momenti peggiori.

Se dovessimo perdere questa battaglia, scompariremmo tutti. Per questo l’ho lasciato combattere. Io non immaginavo come lo avrebbe ridotto. Ha infierito volontariamente. Lo vedo lì, trionfante, che sorride a mezza bocca fiero di sé.

Di cosa vai fiero?! Di aver distrutto un uomo che era pronto a morire per la sua famiglia?! Di aver umiliato un principe che vale mille volte te?! > pensò. Ingoiò un ringhio, mentre guardava astioso Jiren. < Maledetto, non ti perdonerò mai! Ora la cosa diventa personale > si disse.

“Va tutto bene, Vegeta. Da qui ci penso io. Tu riposa, lascia fare a me” sussurrò roco. Lo accarezzò, delicatamente, passandogli un po’ di energia per rinfrancare il suo corpo. Quella elettrica che lo attraversava la fece scaricare a terra.

Il viso completamente bianco di Vegeta, madido di sudore freddo, si rilassò.

Vegeta smise di mugolare, abbandonandosi alle carezze dell’amico.

“Sei stato bravo, davvero forte. Sei sempre incredibile, ma ora tocca a me. Non ti deluderò, amico mio” disse Goku.

Jiren fece una smorfia.

< Voglio farti soffrire come ho sofferto io, Son Goku. Te lo annienterò davanti agli occhi, ma non lo ucciderò. Lo lascerò in fin di vita, magari in coma, e poi lo getterò fuori dal ring. Vi farò cancellare, ma prima saprai com’è vedere tutti i tuoi compagni d’avventura, i tuoi amici, venire spazzati via mentre tu non puoi salvarli > pensò.

Goku risalì fuori dal cratere, rischiarando tutt’intorno con la luce azzurra del supersaiyan blue. Era così potente che sembrava tingersi di riflessi bianchi.

Il ring intorno a loro era formato da innumerevoli montagne traforate e canyon di sabbia marrone o rossiccia.

Son vide il proprio riflesso negli immensi occhi neri liquidi di Jiren, simili ad enormi membrane.

“Ti avevo detto…” ruggì Goku. I suoi occhi dardeggiavano e un’espressione di rancore e disgusto si era dipinta sul suo viso. “… che ero io il tuo avversario!” sbraitò.


	19. Super-eroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 19. Secret identity  
Numero parole: 509.

Super-eroe

Gohan aprì lo stipetto e recuperò un paio di piatti di ceramica, li portò fino al tavolo e ve li appoggiò. Aveva un braccio fasciato, che teneva sollevato con un foulard legato al collo.

“Non mi aspettavo che sapessi cucinare così bene” sussurrò.

< C’è parecchio che non so di lui, in realtà > rifletté, guardando l’altro intento a creare degli gnocchetti di pasta di riso con le mani.

“Io la trovo una sciocchezza” borbottò Vegeta.

Gohan roteò gli occhi. < Ancora con questa storia > pensò.

“Ogni super-eroe ha la sua identità segreta. In realtà è normalissimo. Anche Videl ha apprezzato l’idea, ora che è Great saiyagirl” brontolò.

Vegeta lo guardò torvo: “Non trovo solo insensati l’idea dell’identità segreta. Tutta questa storia dei super-eroi è una sciocchezza”.

Gohan si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori.

“Allora perché sei venuto a prendermi?” domandò.

Vegeta si avvicinò uno dei piatti ed iniziò a sistemarci gli gnocchetti.

“_Tsk_” borbottò.

Gohan sorrise. “Se non fossi arrivato con la limousine, facendomi entrare dietro, e seminando curiosi e giornalisti, adesso tutti saprebbero la mia vera identità. Sarebbe stata la fine di Great saiyaman”.

“Controlla che il brodo stia venendo bene. Giralo e assaggialo. Aggiungici il sale se c’è bisogno” ordinò Vegeta, utilizzando delle bacchette per indicare il piano cottura.

“Agli ordini, ma sappi che resto a cena da voi” disse Gohan, raggiungendo i fornelli.

“_Umphf,_ ovvio. Vedi d’invitare anche Videl, si sarà spaventata. Combattere dei mostri con quei mantellini finirà per esservi fatale” brontolò Vegeta.

Gohan sentì l’odore delle verdure pungergli le narici. Assaggiò utilizzando un mestolo di legno, mentre il vapore gl’investiva il viso, accaldandolo.

“Buono! No, direi che non c’è bisogno di aggiungere niente. Anzi forse è pronto” disse.

“Allora spegni” rispose Vegeta.

Gohan obbedì, Vegeta travasò brodo in una padella a conca nera dove fece ricadere gli gnocchetti. Iniziò a muovere la padella con una mano, mentre con l’altra utilizzava una spatolina di metallo per girare il contenuto.

“Però se vuoi invitare i tuoi genitori dovrai dirmelo. Tuo padre è un saiyan purosangue come me, mangia rispetto a quanto consuma… anche se divorerebbe qualsiasi tipo di schifezza senza accorgersene” brontolò.

Gohan scosse la testa. “Dovresti cucinare per un reggimento, non voglio certo obbligarti a fare qualcosa del genere”. Si passò l’indice sotto il naso. “Perché lo fai tu se ci sono i robot cuochi”? domandò.

“Mi piace mangiare bene. Un principe deve avere un palato fino” rispose Vegeta. Si adombrò e sospirò.

< In fondo anche io è come se stessi vivendo una nuova vita, nascondendo quello che ero prima come se fosse un’identità segreta.

Ho mangiato per tanti anni le carcasse di alieni che ardevo con le fiamme derivate dai miei attacchi energetici. Sognando un giorno di poter mangiare quello che avevo imparato ad amare a palazzo, da bambino. Invidiando quello che poteva avere in tavolo Lord Freezer, che mi lasciava osservare, imparare, le associazioni migliori di sapore. Mi permetteva di imparare le ricette, per deridermi, sapendo che non avrei mai potuto godermi niente di tutto quello > pensò.


	20. Insoliti fidanzati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 20. Crossover  
Numero parole: 339.  
Seguito di Insoliti fratelli. Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894123

Insoliti fidanzati

“Oh, eccoli, stanno arrivando”. Cambiò discorso Usagi, ancora imbarazzata. Si alzò in piedi e si sbracciò. “_Ciaooo_! Siamo qui!” strepitò.

Naruto si voltò, ed iniziò a salutare con entrambe le braccia, rimanendo seduto.

“_Gokuuu_! Siamo qui!” strepitò.

< I primi tempi non ero molto d’accordo che mio fratello frequentasse qualcuno di più grande di lei, ma… Non solo ne è innamorata veramente, ma Goku è un tipo in gamba.

Un grande guerriero e un tipo simpatico. Al contrario di suo fratello, che è decisamente ombroso > pensò.

“Guarda, c’è anche il piccolo Kyoya” disse Usagi, sorridendo. Socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

Vegeta entrò nel negozio, sbuffando.

Il figlio si aggrappò alla sua giacca blu e strofinò il viso contro la sua maglietta rossa. “Papà, perché urlano anche se c’è tanta gente?” sussurrò.

Vegeta guardò il bambino, le sue iridi color ossidiana si rifletterono in quelle color ametista del piccolo.

“Perché sono persone rumorose. Tu non fare mai così. Sì educato, va bene?” domandò.

Kyoya annuì, sporgendo il labbro inferiore in una smorfia.

Goku si grattò la testa e s’illuminò. Raggiunse la fidanzata e la sollevò in braccio, poggiandosela sull’avambraccio muscoloso.

“Urca! Mi sei mancata tanto” ammise.

Usagi si sporse e gli schioccò un bacio sulla gota. “Anche tu” ammise.

Naruto si alzò a sua volta in piedi e porse la mano.

< Sasuke mi ha detto di fare così. In fondo Vegeta è un pezzo grosso o qualcosa del genere > pensò.

Vegeta gli strinse la mano in modo ferreo, con sguardo gelido.

Kyoya fece un inchino, rimanendo tra le braccia di suo padre.

“Felice di conoscervi” disse. Teneva stretto a sé un peluche giallo, simile a un cuscino, che rappresentava un canarino.

“Oh, ma come sei carino” trillò Usagi.

“Anche noi siamo felicissimi di vederti” rispose Naruto, con un sorriso solare.

Kyoya inspirò, battendo le palpebre.

< Odora di ramen > rifletté.

“Prego, accomodiamoci. Così potete ordinare anche voi” disse Usagi. Sorrise, ondeggiando il capo con aria serena.


	21. Avvicinarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 21. Mermaid  
Numero parole: 684.  
Mermaid!AU

Avvicinarsi

Bulma camminava sulla riva dell’oceano, passandosi una mano tra i capelli azzurri. I suoi piedi affondavano nella sabbia della spiaggia.

"Ah, la brezza è fantastica" sussurrò.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare la gonnellina azzurra che indossava, per il resto era coperta solo da un bikini color cielo. Ascoltava i suoni che provenivano dalle onde. “Quando vengo qui sembra sempre una giornata più bella”. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso, osservando il litorale.

Proseguì la sua passeggiata, guardando l’acqua scintillare riflettendo il sole.

< Non era mai accaduto che ci potessi venire di giorno. Di solito come inventrice sono sempre troppo impegnata.

Strano che non ci sia nessuno, ma meglio così. Preferisco non ci sia gente > pensò. Ad ogni suo passo ondeggiavano i suoi seni prosperosi.

Chiuse gli occhi, rallentando, mentre il sole le accarezzava il volto, riscaldandoglielo.

< Che sensazione meravigliosa >.

Avvertì un suono nitido riecheggiare nonostante il rumore delle onde.

"_Hmn_?" mugolò, riaprendo gli occhi. “Cos’è stato?” domandò confusa. Si guardò intorno, corrugando la fronte. “Cos’era? Un pesce?” si chiese.

Fece un altro passo e avvertì di nuovo lo stesso suono.

< Non ho visto niente! Che la mia mente mi stia giocando un brutto scherzo? > rifletté, accigliandosi. Si concentrò, cercando la fonte.

"Sembra qualche che... canta?" disse con voce confusa.

< Da dove viene? > si chiese. Si allontanò, cercando la fonte della voce.

"Sta diventando più forte" disse, iniziando a correre.

< Non ho mai sentito qualcuno cantare così. Ha un suono così bello, inumano, è una melodia inebriante >.

Bulma rallentò e quasi si fermò, notando un individuo seduto su una grande scoglio, immerso nell’acqua, a qualche bracciata dalla riva.

I capelli mori ricordavano una fiamma, alcune ciocche sulla nuca scendevano verso il basso, solleticandogli il collo, mentre le altre si alzavano sfidando la gravità. Aveva delle scintillanti iride color ossidiana, su cui si rifletteva la luce del sole.

Bulma lo guardò irrigidendosi, la metà superiore era quella di un umano aitante e muscoloso, la parte inferiore luccicava di un blu brillante, era una pinna di pesce.

< Credevo che queste cose esistessero solo nei libri > pensò. Fece un passo in avanti, con le gambe tremanti. < Che sia qualcuno travestito? >.

Il sirenetto scivolò in acqua, dalla roccia su cui era seduto, continuando a cantare, nuotando fino al punto in cui si trovava lei. Raggiunse quasi la riva e smise di cantare.

“Hai gradito la mia canzone?” domandò.

< Non ha paura… Immaginavo che non si sarebbe spaventata > pensò, mentre guardava l’altra farsi avanti, infilando i piedi nell’acqua.

"Tu sei? Sei un sirenetto?” chiese Bulma. Si sporse in avanti, arrossì vedendo da vicino i muscoli definiti di lui.

“Un tritone. Sono conosciuto come Vegeta” disse il sirenide, muovendo la coda. 

“Bulma… Bulma Briefs… e sì, ho gradito” sussurrò Briefs, sistemando una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Notò che lo sconosciuto indossava una coroncina d’argento. < Che sia un principe? > si chiese.

Vegeta sorrise. “La canto nella speranza di far sparire le pene e le preoccupazioni di chi mi ascolta. A me fa sentire rassicurato” spiegò.

“Non mi aspettavo di vedere mai un tritone nella mia vita!” ammise Bulma, alzando la voce.

Vegeta ridacchiò.

“Voglio sapere tutto. Chissà quante cose si possono imparare da voi. Sul vostro habitat, i vostri consumi e chissà quanto altro!”. Bulma parlava con voce concitata.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e rispose: “Posso dirti ciò che vuoi, ma preferirei non parlassi della mia gente. Non hai mai detto niente su quelle sfere col drago che porti con te. Renditi conto che anche noi siamo un segreto che è meglio rimanga tale”.

Bulma aprì e chiuse la bocca, grattandosi il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Scusami, hai ragione” disse con voce nervosa. Deglutì a vuoto. “Però voglio ugualmente sapere tutto si di te e sulla tua specie. Anche solo per capirvi e vedere cosa è vero nelle leggende”.

“Ti accontenterò” disse Vegeta.

< Ti ho osservato a lungo e mi va bene per poterti conoscere meglio > pensò. “Cosa vuoi sapere?” domandò.

"Grande! Molte grazie! Ok, prima di tutto...". Iniziò a chiedere Briefs.


	22. Educazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia ispirata a un’idea di Summer-moon.  
Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 22. Slice of life  
Numero parole: 507.

Educazione

_Teschi di equino, con ancora dei crini coi colori dell’arcobaleno per quanto scoloriti, con dei grandi corni dorati, erano abbandonati sul pavimento._

_Freezer camminò tra essi, schivandoli, dimenando nervosamente la coda._

_“C’è nessuno?!” gridò, mentre la sua voce risuonava tutt’intorno. Proseguì lungo lo stanzone, alle pareti c’erano dei grandi bocchettoni quadrati da cui colava della menta colorata._

_L’ambiente era in ombra, illuminato da delle luci fioche._

_Freezer raccolse uno dei teschi di unicorno, vide un brillio in una delle orbite vuote._

Freezer si svegliò di scatto, urlando. Il suo viso era madido di sudore. Si sporse, afferrò un fazzoletto sul tavolo e si deterse la fronte. La placca era umida, ai lati del suo capo si vedevano nitide delle corna.

“Maledetto Nappa e le sue dannate pozioni. Non avrei dovuto rubarne una” ringhiò. Scostò il lenzuolo e si alzò in piedi, posando i piedi per terra. Si guardò il fianco e le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono nell’oscurità.

< Pensavo che come effetto collaterale avesse al massimo un mal di testa o un po’ di nausea, niente di più di una bella sbronza. Invece mi sento come sotto allucinogeni >.

Abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò il fianco, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua. < Però la ferita è completamente guarita >. Si nascose il viso tra le mani ed espirò pesantemente. Guardò l’orario su un orologio digitale appeso alla parete di metallo e scrollò le spalle. < A quest’ora dormono tutti >.

Fece scattare la porta automatica in metallo ed uscì dalle sue stanze, strisciando sul pavimento la coda. Il tiranno aveva gli occhi segnati da occhiaie.

La luce elettrica illuminava di bianco tutt’intorno, riflettendosi in una serie di giochi pallidi sulle superficie lisce.

Freezer camminò lungo il corridoio di metallo, sbadigliando rumorosamente.

< Se mi sbrigo, riuscirò a raggiungere il bagno prima che mi senta qualcuno dei miei mercenari > rifletté.

Vide una figura minuta correre via, dimenando una coda da scimmia.

< Oh no, non di nuovo! > pensò Freezer, mettendosi a sua volta a correre nella direzione in cui si era allontanato il piccolo, percorrendo il corridoio che partiva dal bagno.

Freezer corrugò la fronte e accelerò il passo, raggiungendo il bambino. Gli si piazzò davanti.

Vegeta batté le palpebre, il labbro inferiore sporto in un broncio.

“Perché sei nudo?” domandò Freezer, vedendo il piccolo saiyan gocciolante.

“Ho dimenticato i vestiti” ammise Vegeta, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso. Cercò di arrampicarsi sul davanzale di metallo di uno degli oblò, il suo corpo gocciolava. I suoi capelli a fiamma, a loro volta fradici, ricadevano di lato.

“Di nuovo?” chiese Freezer, schioccando la lingua sul palato. Cercò di afferrare il piccolo che saltò e tentò di scivolargli a gattone tra le gambe.

“Stai fermo, scimmietta” borbottò Freezer. Fece scattare la coda e la utilizzò per avvolgerla intorno al suo petto, issandolo. “Andiamo, ti porto a vestirti”.

Vegeta sbuffò, scalciando.

“Riuscirò a renderti meno selvaggio e con la testa più sulle spalle. Nonostante la tua sia una razza inferiore, farò un miracolo degno di me” promise Freezer.


	23. Dolorosa gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 23. Rating rosso  
Numero parole: 1128.  
Song-fic su: RENATO ZERO – PRENDIMI; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKBlM9_fKZQ.

Dolorosa gelosia

Il vento ululante faceva ondeggiare le cime degli alberi, piegandole, il fruscio si era trasformato in un frastuono.

Coprendo il suono prodotto dal teletrasporto di Goku.

Esplosioni puntellavano il paesaggio montano qui e là, rocce franavano e si aprivano crateri nel terreno, buchi nelle pareti di pietra.

“Smettila di scappare qui e là, Kakaroth. Affrontami da uomo!” sbraitò Vegeta. Il supersaiyan blue brillava illuminando il suo viso.

Goku gli apparve alle spalle, Vegeta schivò la sua presa, tentò di colpirlo con una gomitata alta al viso, ma Son parò con la mano.

Vegeta mise distanza volando via con la supervelocità, Goku gli si teletrasportò davanti.

Vegeta lo distanziò con un’onda con entrambe le mani, entrambi erano ansanti, madidi di sudore, con le tute lacere ridotte a brandelli.

< Oggi Kakaroth fa stranamente sul serio. Si è concentrato parecchio e mi ha tirato diversi colpi potenti. Che sia di pessimo umore? Quell’ebete può avere una giornata storta? > si domandò.

Goku si passò l’indice sotto il naso.

“Non sto scappando. Sono solo più agile di te”.

Vegeta ringhiò e partì all’attacco, incalzandolo con calci e pugni. “Ti senti il numero uno? Beh, ti farò cambiare idea!” lo minacciò.

Goku lo guardò negli occhi.

< Non fare quella faccia infelice. Che diamine devi saperne tu dell’origine della disperazione e delle lacrime se non hai mai pianto?! > pensò Vegeta, raggiungendolo con una testata.

Goku lo afferrò per un piede, fece un giro su se stesso e lo lanciò via. Anche lui era a livello di supersaiyan God supersaiyan.

“Non sei capace di smettere di usare trucchetti? Hai la possibilità di atterrarmi, fallo! Dai, muoviti!” sbraitò Vegeta.

< Non sono trucchetti. Sono tecniche che ho imparato nemico dopo nemico. Tu avrai un passato più oscuro, ma non riesci a muoverti nelle rapide del mio vivere qui sulla Terra > pensò Goku. Il suo sguardo si fece più duro.

“Questa volta non sarò secondo!” gridò Vegeta. Cercò di raggiungere Goku con un pugno al viso, questo lo schivò e lo afferrò per un polso, raggiungendo l’Ultraistinto. Lo bloccò da dietro, immobilizzandolo.

“Che diamine…” ruggì Vegeta.

Goku incrementò ancor di più l’aura e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Non fai altro che dirmi quello che non posso fare, quello che non posso sapere. È troppo facile giudicare senza mai buttarsi in gioco.

Oh sì, tu lo fai a livello combattivo, ma tutto lì. Freezer mi ha detto che diamine nascondete” sibilò.

Vegeta avvertì una fitta al petto all’altezza del cuore e si ritrasformò.

“La-lasciami…” abbaiò.

Goku atterrò, portandolo sé. “Perché non me l’hai detto? Sapevo che non me la raccontavi giusta. Perché non me lo hai raccontato?”.

“HO DETTO DI LASCIARMI!” sbraitò Vegeta.

Goku lo lasciò andare, Vegeta indietreggiò tremante, allungò le braccia e gli lanciò una serie di onde dorate.

“Provaci a riemergere da quei sogni che il tuo silenzio ha ucciso. Per una volta, dammi una vera possibilità” lo implorò Goku. Soffocò le onde con dei movimenti rapidi delle anime.

< Non puoi ingannarmi questa volta > pensò.

“Io non ti devo niente!” gridò Vegeta, ondeggiando.

Goku lo raggiunse, tornando normale a sua volta.

“Ti ho visto morire davanti a me su Nameck. Mi sono lasciato ingannare e non ti ho impedito il sacrificio contro Majinbu. Ti ho quasi visto trapassato da Black e sono stato inutile. Sei precipitato inerme dopo che Jiren ti ha praticamente fatto a pezzi. Sono sempre stato inutile con te” disse. Gli afferrò la mano e se la portò al collo.

“Vuoi essere primo? Vuoi ancora uccidermi? Vuoi solo questo da me? Allora prenditelo!” gridò.

Vegeta ritirò la mano con espressione terrorizzata.

“Kakaroth, che diamine ti sta succedendo?” gemette, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi.

“Ti ho visto combattere con Broly e ho capito che non ci provi davvero a farmi del male. Con lui eri serio, in onore di tuo padre, del tuo orgoglio e di chissà quale motivo saiyan. Con me non lo sei mai stato.

Pensavo significasse qualcosa, ma poi ho visto che non avrò mai con te lo stesso rapporto profondo che ha Freezer.

Non hai voluto dirmelo perché io sono solo un passatempo?” domandò Goku.

Vegeta cercò di accarezzargli una guancia, ma Goku si scansò.

“No, non ho mai voluto dirtelo perché mi vergognavo, sciocco. I-io… Noi… è diverso! Con te, con Bulma, è diverso. Dannazione, cosa ti ha detto Freezer per farti soffrire così?!” gridò il principe, con voce rauca.

Il sudore si stava asciugando sul suo corpo.

“Se ci tieni, prendimi. Prova a prendermi, nonostante il peso dei tuoi rimpianti” lo sfidò Goku.

Vegeta lo vide scattare tra gli alberi, iniziò a rincorrerlo, prendendolo velocità. Il vento gli sferzava il viso, cercò più volte di bloccarlo, sfiorava la sua tuta arancione, ma non riusciva a prenderla. Cercò di precederlo, ma Goku scansava all’ultimo momento, si piegava e con uno scatto cambiava direzione, si teletrasportava, gli girava intorno.

“Kakaroth, smettila! Ti prego! Lo sai che non riesco a sconfiggerti!” gridò Vegeta, mentre l’ansia lo faceva ansimare sempre più rumorosamente.

“… catturami… catturami…”. La sfida di Goku gli arrivava come un brusio alle orecchie.

< Certo che voglio batterti, ma non ho mai voluto ucciderti! Neanche da Oozaru, quando non ti ho calpestato del tutto di proposito! > pensò Vegeta.

“Basta” esalò, cadendo in ginocchio. Si nascose il viso tra le mani, singhiozzando di frustrazione.

Sentì una mano sulla sua spalla e si ritrovò bloccato a terra, Goku lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il respiro.

Vegeta si abbandonò con le braccia aperte, Goku iniziò a spogliarlo, accarezzandolo, mordendolo, leccandolo.

“Non sai quante volte ti ho desiderato. Quanto mi ha fatto male sapere che eri stato di Freezer.

Da lui correvi, da me sei sempre scappato. Ogni bacio, ogni tocco, me lo facevi pesare. Mi ferivi mille volte per concedermi un momento solo noi” gemette Goku.

Vegeta gli afferrò la testa per i capelli e lo strinse a sé.

“… Preso…” gemette.

Goku lo baciò di nuovo, le lacrime rigavano copiose il suo viso.

Vegeta iniziò ad accarezzarlo, lo spogliò delicatamente, si liberò dei guanti ed iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena.

“Non volevo vederti soffrire così… Non avrei mai voluto” disse il principe. Spogliò completamente entrambi, posò un bacio sulla fronte di Goku. “Kakaroth… Lasciati consolare da me” lo pregò. Lo baciò delicatamente, Goku mugolò desideroso.

Vegeta iniziò a prepararlo, sentiva l’altro tremare, abbandonato sul suo petto, rannicchiato su se stesso.

“Voglio essere tuo…” pigolò Goku.

Vegeta lo strinse con un braccio, mentre con la mano iniziava a prepararlo.

“Sei mio, ora ti ho catturato” disse con voce rassicurante. Lo penetrò piano, con movimenti misurati, Goku ansimò di piacere mentre lo sentiva muoversi dentro di lui.

“…Vi-vivrò… Vivremo… insieme…” esalò Vegeta. Premette le sue labbra contro quelle di Son, regolando le spinte.


	24. Sensi di colpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 24. Post Canon  
Numero parole: 560.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Pop Out; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFoz5XCP-Kk.

Sensi di colpa

Mirai Trunks raddrizzò la fascetta azzurra che Mai indossava, decorata con una rosellina di vetro.

“Mi dispiace averti obbligata a vivere con me in un’altra dimensione. Se non avessi fallito” sussurrò.

Mai gli posò l’indice sulle labbra e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Questa è la nostra nuova opportunità” sussurrò.

< L’intero mondo è stato cancellato dagli dei. Non è certo colpa tua. Zamasu o Zemo, Black Goku o Goku, per me non fa differenza.

Gl’infiniti universi sono popolati da mostri. A me basta che tu sia accanto a me > pensò. Gli posò la testa sul petto e glielo accarezzò con entrambe le mani. “Abbiamo combattuto al meglio delle nostre possibilità” sussurrò.

Le pareti intorno a loro erano dipinte d’azzurro, ogni venatura o crepa era stata pitturata di blu scuro. Dava una sensazione che ricordava l’acqua e il ghiaccio.

Mai sporse la testa, si alzò sulle punte e sfiorò le labbra di Mirai Trunks con le proprie.

“Piuttosto… sei sicuro che non avresti voluto preferire con la tua famiglia? Tuo padre te l’aveva proposto” sussurrò Mai.

“Mio padre è morto” sussurrò roco Trunks.

Mai corrugò la fronte e gli accarezzò il viso, all’altezza del mento c’erano i primi peletti color glicine della barba.

“Lo sai cosa intendo” ribatté lei.

Mirai Trunks volse lo sguardo, mentre le sue iridi azzurre divenivano liquide.

“…Sì, lo so”. Si staccò da lei, prendendo un profondo sospiro. “Ho sempre visto quelli che amo morire, persino mia madre. Intorno a me c’è sempre stata solo distruzione e sangue. Sicura di volermi rimanere accanto, amore mio?”. Deglutì rumorosamente.

Mai prese le mani di lui nelle proprie, le sue dita erano sottili rispetto a quelle del fidanzato. “Non continuare a colpevolizzarti. Tutto questo non deriva da un tuo errore, tu hai combattuto come un leone coraggioso fino all’ultimo” gemette.

Il suo vestito era decorato da disegni floreali, con le foglie dorate. Indossava delle ballerine color oro.

Mirai Trunks ricambiò la stretta.

< Nonostante tutto in me vede sempre una fulgida speranza. Eppure ho tradito ogni aspettativa, non sono stato l’ultimo baluardo della razza umana. Non si rende conto che lei è un futuro pronto a sbocciare, mentre io sono un ramo secco che andrebbe potato >.

“Lui ha già un figlio. Non voglio rubare il futuro al piccolo Trunks di quel mondo. Si sarebbe sempre sentito un mio alter-ego. Avrebbe visto in me un rivale, mentre io sarei sempre stato un’ombra” mormorò roco.

< Lo so che quel Vegeta, mio padre di quella dimensione, mi avrebbe voluto con sé. Se me lo avesse proposto la prima volta, forse avrei accettato.

Ora ho tradito troppe responsabilità > pensò.

“Ho sognato a lungo il suo affetto. L’ho avuto e anche il suo rispetto. Ho avuto addirittura più di quanto mi aspettassi, la sua gentilezza, i suoi consigli, anche un sorriso. Un’approvazione che mi ha scaldato il cuore.

Non mentirò, ne sono davvero contento e gli voglio bene.

Però, vedere quanto posso essere diverso in altri mondi, persino in quel tempo, mi ha fatto comprendere che quello non è mio padre. Non saprò mai se il mio vero padre mi avrebbe voluto bene” spiegò Trunks. Si sporse e posò un bacio sulla fronte di lei.

< Lui non crede di meritare la felicità, gli farò cambiare idea > si ripromise Mai.


	25. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 25. Genderswap  
Numero parole: 522.  
Scritta sentendo: Petit Papillon; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6Emd9Eapq4.

Phoenix

Vegeta girò su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare le morbide piume nere delle grandi ali. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide. Si passò le mani sul corpo, stretto dalla battle-suit color ebano.  
Muoveva la coda dalla peluria castana dando vita a figure ondulate.  
I capelli neri ricadevano ai lati del suo viso, la sua fronte spaziosa era coperta da una frangetta.  
“Ditemi che è uno scherzo… vi prego…” supplicò. Si sfiorò le labbra piene con le labbra tremanti, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquide. Camminò a destra e a sinistra, davanti allo specchio. “… Non può essere vero…” esalò.  
“Non riesco a spiegarmi come sia successo” disse Goku. Era appoggiato con la schiena alla parete, e teneva le braccia incrociate al petto. “Urca, non sembri nemmeno tu senza i tuoi soliti capelli”.  
“I capelli? Tu al momento pensi ai capelli?!” gridò Vegeta. La sua voce stridula risuonò per la stanza.  
Goku si staccò dalla parete, sciolse le braccia e posò le mani sui fianchi.  
< Sto cercando di concentrarmi su qualcosa che non sia la sua leggiadria, le sue forme… > pensò. Deglutì, sentendo la gola secca, mentre si leccava le labbra bollenti.  
“Sono diventato una donna! Guardami, Kakaroth!  
Dannazione, come diamine è potuto succedere?!” sbraitò Vegeta, indicandosi con entrambe le mani. I seni ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento.  
< Pensavo che da donna sarebbe stato come Veki. Praticamente se stesso femmina.  
Invece assomiglia a sua madre. Ha gli occhi diversi e… Ecco, così si vede che è un semidio > pensò Goku.  
“Urca, penso sia colpa della tua fenice” rispose. Si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli a cespuglio. “Probabilmente il potere reale ti ha trasformato. Ad Elly potrebbe capitare il contrario, essendo Sutomu un drago maschio. Oh, ed anche a mia sorella Kamhara”.  
“Però a te no, dannato fortunello! A te non capiterebbe perché hai un drago maschio! Tu tutte le fortune, come sempre!” gridò Vegeta. Gli si parò di fronte, serrando i pugni.  
Goku fece un sorriso rassicurante e si piegò in avanti.  
< Sembra una farfalla nera… no, più un corvo. Una bellissima donna corvo > pensò.  
“Eheh. Scusa Vegeta, non l’ho mica scelto io” si scusò.  
Vegeta gli puntò l’indice sinuoso verso il viso, la coda ritta, coi peli sollevati, sopra i glutei sodi messi in evidenza dalla tua.  
“Io prima o poi ti prendo a pugni abbastanza da farti perdere i sensi!” gridò.  
Chichi aprì la porta e impallidì.  
“Ehi tu, lui è mio marito. Ci litigo solo io!” urlò. Raggiunse il marito e lo abbracciò. “Vegeta, essere diventata donna non vuol dire che devi tradire Bulma”.  
Vegeta avvampò. “Non diciamo sciocchezze! Io non stavo provandoci con Kakaroth!” sbraitò.  
< Ci mancava soltanto questa! > pensò. Il battito cardiaco accelerato e le orecchie in fiamme. “Vorrei ricordare che la mia fenice e il suo drago sono tipo fratelli, due uova della stecca covata, se ricordo bene quello che raccontava zio Kakaroth. Quindi sarebbe fuori discussione anche per la trasformazione” ringhiò.  
Goku si grattò la guancia.  
< Eppure io sono felice che ci sia mia moglie a controllarmi > pensò, stringendo a sé Chichi.


	26. L’affetto di un padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 26. Introspettivo  
Numero parole: 585.

Non l’ho visto arrivare. Black era già dietro di me prima che me ne potessi rendere conto.  
Ho realizzato di essere stato colpito quando ormai era troppo tardi. Ho sentito le mie energie scivolare via dal mio corpo mentre la lama di energia mi penetrava. Un ki rosa, un colore che ho sempre trovato innocuo e ridicolo, mai lo avrei associato ad un vino che sa di morte, ad un nettare più maledetto del sangue.  
Le braccia mi sono cadute abbandonate ai lati del corpo, irrigidito come quello di una marionetta. Mentre mi ritrasformavo, non sono precipitato solo perché Black mi teneva ritto stringendomi la spalla, fingendo gentilezza, come se non mi avesse inferto il corpo con l’altra mano.  
Ho serrato gli occhi e i miei gemiti di dolore, sopraffatti, mi sono apparsi osceni, inaccettabili. Avrei voluto piangere perfino.  
Anni a combattere per cosa? La resistenza ai cyborg, la loro sconfitta, non era servita a niente. Saremmo stati spazzati via dal corpo di Goku, con dentro un dio. Traditi dalle nostre divinità, umiliati dalle spoglie di quello che un tempo era l’eroe nella cui leggenda sono cresciuto.  
Lo sento ridere, invasato. Mi viene da vomitare a sentirlo così felice, orgoglio e quasi febbricitanti della sua rinnovata potenza.  
Mi scalci come se fossi spazzatura. Non posso oppormi, precipito. Mi sembra di rivivere vecchi incubi, quando 18 si divertì con me da bambino. Questa volta non ci sarà Sensei Gohan a salvarmi.  
Precipito a terra e mi rialzò a fatica.   
No! Non voglio che finisca così! Riapro gli occhi e urlando, ignorando il sangue, il dolore, mi rimetto in piedi. Sono sporco di terra, sputò saliva e ingoio un conato di vomito.  
Mi volto e alzò lo sguardo. Mi ritrasformo in supersaiyan, guidato solo dalla cieca ira. Queste energie dovute all’adrenalina finiranno presto, ma voglio morire combattendo.  
Almeno con gli occhi posso sfidarli. Vedranno quanto gli esseri umani sanno essere coraggiosi.   
Non temo la morte!  
Zamasu e la sua controparte saiyan mi deridono dall’alto, crogiolandosi nella loro falsa giustizia.  
Se pensano che scapperò, che tremerò, si sbagliano.  
Parte una potentissima onda scagliata dalla mano di Black, la stessa con cui prima mi sosteneva per deridermi. Rimango immobile, al mio posto.  
Quello che accade mi sorprende.  
Mio padre si mette davanti a me. O meglio, il Vegeta del passato. Lo stesso che all’inizio mi odiava, quel ragazzetto orgoglioso che voleva sempre dimostrarsi migliore di tutti, quel nanetto aggressivo che mi rivolgeva solo insulti nella stanza dello spirito e del tempo, quell’idiota che ha lasciato trasformare Cell, quell’eroe che ho compreso solo quando ha combattuto per vendicare il mio cadavere.  
Mia madre diceva che non era facile vivere con lui, ma l’ha amato fino all’ultimo respiro. Sono convinto pensasse a lui quando si è sacrificata, spezzata da Black.  
Mio padre, con le braccia alzate, prende in pieno il colpo e questo scotta la sua pelle, la trafigge con una scarica energetica terribile, gli manda in frantumi la corazza. Ha preso il colpo che doveva toccare a me!  
Mi crolla incosciente tra le braccia, ritrasformandosi. Se non fosse stato un supersaiyan blue sarebbe morto.  
Lo stringo a me, la sensazione è la stessa che proverei se fosse andato in pezzi un uomo di vetro.  
Perché, papà? Perché?!  
Mi vuoi così bene?!   
Sento le lacrime cercare di sfuggirmi, ma non posso permettermelo. Ora è così vulnerabile. Vorranno finirlo!  
Devo portarlo via da qui, devo metterlo al sicuro!   
Soprattutto devo rimanere vivo. Vincere senza perdere la vita, non vanificherò il suo sacrificio!

> 


	27. Vegeta contro Black Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.   
Prompt: 27. POV Seconda persona   
Numero parole: 569.

Vegeta contro Black Goku

Vegeta, l’orgoglioso principe dei saiyan, è questo che sei.

Ora anche il tuo avversario si rende conto di aver sbagliato a scegliere proprio il corpo di Goku. Sarà anche stato quello più forte, ma non ha fatto i conti con te, eterno rivale.

Solo per un attimo hai pensato che non potessi batterlo. Ti stavi arrendendo. Forse segnato non tanto dalla morte contro Majinbu, dall’essere stato un puro spirito contro Janemba. 

No, il tuo dolore era di esserti lasciato controllare dal mago Babidy, disilluso dal fatto che a vendicare il tuo popolo fosse stato un tuo suddito. Per la prima volta ti eri sentito un re senza popola.

Proprio Kakaroth ti ha spronato a tornare a combattere, a sfidarlo. Vedi la gioia e l’orgoglio ogni volta che ti rialzi, che riesci con le tue sole forze a inseguire la sua potenza innata e sproporzionata.

Tu sei nato sovrano, ma lui era uno di quei bambini con il codice genetico diverso.

Bambini differenti, mutati, che potevano raggiungere potenze inarrivabili per gli altri saiyan.

Eppure tu, con la tua sola forza di volontà, gli stai dietro. Non vuole compatirti, gioisce di poterti elogiare.

Sì, Kakaroth è fedele a suo modo, per non venendo meno al suo essere anche Goku, anche un eroe terrestre.

Gli ultimi due rimasti, uniti dal destino.

Perciò ora inferisci su Black. Colpo dopo colpo, pugno dopo pugno, sembri volergli far raggiungere il centro della Terra, facendogli distruggere strato su strato di terreno.

Quel futuro ha risvegliato ogni sfaccettatura di te. Non hai solo accettato completamente che ami la tua famiglia a tal punto da tenere spasmodicamente anche alla versione futura di tuo figlio. Hai ammesso quanto tu ci tenga a Kakaroth.

“Quel corpo Kakaroth lo ha forgiato attraverso una lunga serie di battaglie furiose!” gridi. I tuoi occhi sono brillanti di furia, non ti risparmi. Non sarai pago finché Black non sarà morto o comunque punito dai tuoi colpi.

“Tu non hai fatto altro che prenderlo in prestito!”. La tua aura da supersaiyan blu sfavilla. Non sei mai stato così forte, così deciso. 

Non combatti più solo per te stesso e questo ti fa raggiungere vette che non avresti mai immaginato.

“Nessuno è in grado di usarlo come quello stupido puro di cuore”. Il tuo sembra quasi un flusso di coscienza. Sai che nessuno ti può sentire, tranne Black. Sempre che riesca ad ascoltarti nonostante le sue assordanti urla di sofferenza.

“Questa è la biologia dei saiyan!”. La tua aura esplode, in mille raggi di potenza. L’energia bianca e azzurra invade completamente la città deserta, facendo saltare in aria l’immenso grattacielo che vi sovrasta, mentre si apre una voragine sempre più grande.

Dal cielo Black è passato ad essere sottoterra, spinto dalla tua furia.

“Perché c’è tutta questa differenza di potenza?” geme esamine Black. Sai che non capisce. Kakaroth è sempre stato più forte di te, ma ora è quel corpo che soccombe alla tua potenza.

Lo afferri per quei voltastomachevoli cappelli rosa e lo sollevi, in modo che il tuo sguardo superiore possa ben fissare i suoi occhi spaventati.

“Lo vuoi proprio sapere?” domandi, annullando la distanza. I vostri volti sono a un dito l’uno dall’altro.

Sentì Black digrignare i denti.

Lo colpisci, facendolo volare all’indietro.

“ È perché tu sei un falso. 

Io sono il principe dei saiyan, Vegeta-sama!”.


	28. La genesi di Golden Freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.   
Prompt: 28. Afterlife   
Numero parole: 511.   
Scritta sentendo: [Sub ITA/Romaji] InvaderT - Otome Kaibou; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEaJMTPfEIk.

La genesi di Golden Freezer

Freezer si divincolò dall’interno della sacca di sostanza bianca e umidiccia. Sulla sua testa brillava un’aureola.

“Basta! BASTA!” gridava. I suoi occhi rossi brillavano, mentre il changelling si dimenava.

Le fatine ridacchiavano e danzavano, ballando intorno a lui, tenendosi per mano. Ognuna di esse brillava di un colore diverso, mentre battevano freneticamente le ali.

_ Una pioggia di ossa e di circuiti precipitava dal cielo. _

Freezer gridò, con gli occhi sgranati, mentre sbavava, digrignando i denti.

< I flash e le allucinazioni sono continue. Essere bloccato qui, con tutti felici, mentre miliardi di emozioni mi rodono dall’interno, mi sta facendo a pezzi! >. Tentava inutilmente di muovere braccia e gambe, era bloccato in una posizione fetale, con la coda avvolta intorno al corpo.

_ Vegeta lo guardò con disgusto e gli diede le spalle. _

_ “Non è una tua impressione, mi sto davvero innamorando di qualcuno… e non sei tu” disse gelido. _

Freezer gridò fino a farsi andare via la voce. I suoi movimenti rabbiosi e i suoi ansiti, venivano ignorati dalle creature che popolavano il grande albero, e si muovevano festanti tra i suoi rami.

Un orsacchiotto dalla morbida peluria dei colori dell’arcobaleno si sporse a testa in giù e gli fece cadere una ghirlanda di fiori sulla testa.

_ Freezer era una figura completamente nera che appariva e scompariva, come un glitch. S’inginocchiò e, con gli occhi liquidi colmi di lacrime, sussurrò: “Non voglio veramente vivere”. _

_ Vegeta, in lontananza, su una collina, gli rispose: “Soffrire non ti giustifica ad essere uno stronzo”. _

Freezer si abbandonò contro la sua prigione, tremando visibilmente.

“Non finirà… questa maledetta punizione non finirà mai…” esalò.

Sopra di lui si era venuto a creare un arcobaleno, innumerevoli uccellini cinguettanti volavano tutt’intorno.

_ “Quel senso di vergogna te lo meriti. Hai tradito tu per primo la fiducia dei tuoi uomini” disse Zarbon. Si piegò in avanti e sputò per terra. Alcune parti del corpo gli mancavano, sostituite da ossa candide. I suoi capelli ricadevano sciolti intorno al suo viso. Passava dall’avere la sua forma mostruosa a quella umana, ogni tanto la sua figura sbiadita, rigata da strisce bianche come una trasmissione disturbata della televisione. _

Freezer tornò a dimenarsi, mentre due angioletti biondi gli passavano davanti, avevano delle antennine che ondeggiavano sopra la loro testa.

“Sì felice anche tu. Ascolta il tuo cuore che batte… per amore…”. Disse una dolce fatina dall’aspetto femminile, le labbra piegate in un largo sorriso.

_ “Ho rischiato di non provare mai l’amore. Mi hai reso sterile. Hai quasi bruciato la mia vita come hai fatto con la tua. _

_ Ti odio!” gridò un Vegeta bambino cadendo in ginocchio. _

_ Goku alle sue spalle gli posò una mano sui capelli a fiamma neri, guardando gelido Freezer. _

_ “Io non ti perdonerò mai” disse secco. _

Freezer tentò inutilmente di urlare, non aveva voce.

“Ti odio, Goku… ti odio! Me la pagherai per la sofferenza che sto dovendo subire…”. La sua pelle bianca si tingeva a sprazzi di color dell’oro, mentre emanava scintille.

< Tu hai raggiunto la potenza dell’oro per vendicarti. La prossima volta toccherà a me, maledettosupersaiyan! > giurò Freezer.


	29. Cheelai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il Broly dell’ultimo film.   
Scritta sentendo: Dragon Ball Super 「AMV」 - Skillet - Falling Inside The Black; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RmGe5nLckc.   
Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.   
Prompt: 29. Fake boyfriend   
Numero parole: 544.

Cheelai

“Mi ha chiesto di essere il suo fidanzato per finta, per potermi presentare ai suoi genitori” sussurrò Broly, chinando il capo. I lunghi capelli mori ricadevano morbidi sulle sue spalle, alcune ciocche finivano anche  davanti al suo viso. “I-io… non so comportarmi in pubblico… figuriamoci in società”. Giocherellò con l’orecchia, dalla spessa peluria verde, legata intorno alla sua vita come un gonnellino.

Vegeta lo fissava rigido con gli occhi vitrei.

< No, tutto questo non sta realmente succedendo. Probabilmente è tutto un sogno assurdo. Sì, sicuramente così, lui non è veramente qui ed io non ho deciso di parlargli amichevolmente come se fossimo amici di vecchia data > pensò.

“Tu sei il principe. Sai che mio padre era una prima classe, queste cose mi potrebbero venire spontanee, se qualcuno m’insegnasse” disse Broly.

< L’ho giudicato male. Non è colpa sua se mio padre è morto. Penso sia stato quel ‘Freezer’ a ucciderlo. Kakaroth mi ha spiegato che ha anche distrutto il nostro pianeta e sterminato la nostra razza > pensò.

Vegeta chiuse lentamente gli occhi.

< Kakaroth non mi ha portato qui un mutante saiyan che, perdendo il controllo e trasformandosi, cancellerebbe in un colpo solo la razza saiyan, lui a parte, e quella terrestre.

Non il figlio di Paragas, con cui sono stato costretto a scontrarmi perché i nostri padri si odiavano > pensò.

“Non sapevo che C heelai fosse una nobile…” disse roco.

Broly negò con la testa, rispondendo: “No, non lo è, o altrimenti non avrebbe fatto la mercenaria. Lei è scappata di casa, con quel vecchio servitore. I suoi genitori sono dei ricchissimi commercianti”.

“Nobili arricchiti, quindi. Sicuro che quella donna ti voglia solo come finto fidanzato? Forse si vergogna a chiedere ad un guerriero saiyan di mettersi con lei.

Ha mai cercato di… ecco…” sussurrò Vegeta.

< Tsk. Questo è ingenuo anche più di Kakaroth. Non capirebbe se volessero sedurlo neanche se si spogliassero davanti a lui.

Accidenti, ma perché tutti vengono a parlare con me dei loro problemi amorosi?!

Sono convinto che sia una vendetta di Junior. Una qualche macumba perché lui è costretto ad occuparsi di tutti i mocciosi neanche fosse una balia > pensò.

“… è mai stata gentile con te?” cambiò domanda.

Broly annuì, arrossendo e si grattò la guancia. “Lei è sempre gentile. Mi accarezza, mi da dei baci sulla guancia, prova a cucinare per me da quando Kakaroth ha iniziato a portarci del cibo che lei considera commestibile e mi lava la schiena quando facciamo il bagno” spiegò.

Vegeta espirò, mentre i suoi muscoli si rilassavano. “Fate il bagno insieme nudi?” domandò.

Broly batté un paio di volte le palpebre e annuì.

< Ecco, io lo sapevo. Ora sono due Kakaroth! Si è semplicemente duplicata l’idiozia!

Possibile io sia l’unico esponente portatore sano d’intelligenza nella mia razza?

Forse aveva ragione Freezer a darci degli scimmioni. Anzi sicuramente, visto che sono qui che parlo con questo orango tango ben sapendo che potremmo venire tutti annientati > pensò Vegeta.

“Senti, dille che non vuoi essere il suo falso fidanzato, ma che vuoi stare con lei. Io ti darò qualche dritta per sopravvivere ai genitori ricconi. Ho sposato anche io una miliardaria” rispose.

Broly lo abbracciò con trasporto, facendogli sfuggire un gemito sofferente.

“Grazie, vostra altezza!” gridò.


	30. Come in coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU.   
Scritta sentendo: Dragon Ball Super「AMV」- Skillet - Comatose; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUsluhsBMqk.   
Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.   
Prompt: 30. AU   
Numero parole: 529.

Come in coma

< Dormo, ma non sogno. Non posso essere felice, non posso essere infelice, mi sento come se fossi in un coma continuo!

Non può continuare così, io non ce la faccio! > pensava Vegeta.

Tentò di colpire l’uomo davanti a lui con un calcio al viso, quello lo parò con il braccio.

“Tu pensi di poter vincere le selezioni in queste condizioni?” domandò secco Topp o , lisciandosi un grosso baffo con l’altra mano.

Vegeta ringhiò e cercò di colpirlo con un pugno all’addome.

L’allenatore saltò all’indietro, sfiorando con la schiena le corde che segnavano i confini del ring.

“Sei fiacco e debole. Il mio precedente allievo era mille volte meglio di te” lo rimproverò.

Vegeta digrignò i denti. 

“Non che mi sorprenda. Il tuo allenatore non doveva essere un granché. Se ricordo bene è finito dentro per droga. Eri anche tu coinvolto nel giro, vero?” domandò  Topp o .

“Smettila!” gridò Vegeta. Lo raggiunse con un pugno al volto, mettendolo al tappeto.

Topp o scoppiò a ridere, sfregandosi le mani.

“Ora va meglio” disse. I suoi denti candidi si erano sporcati di sangue.

Vegeta ansimava rumorosamente. “Sai benissimo che io non c’entravo niente” ruggì. Si massaggiò la spalla e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

Topp o lo guardò dall’alto in basso. “… E tu sai bene che lo faccio solo per motivarti. Io non perdonerò mai  Jiren . Raggiunto il successo mi ha scaricato, bidonato come se non mi dovesse niente. Lui ora naviga nell’oro ed io sono rimasto in questa topaia dimenticata”.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Io devo vincere. Questa è la mia occasione” sibilò.

Topp o lo guardò negli occhi, dicendogli: “Allora rimani concentrato. Non dimenticare il motivo per cui combatti, ma relegalo a pura emozione. Fai a pezzi qualunque avversario ti si pari davanti”.

Vegeta annuì.

_ Goku sorrise, scompigliandosi i capelli a cespuglio. _

_ “Mi raccomando, finché non torno dal servizio militare, dai tu un occhio a Chichi e al nostro bambino. Dovrebbe nascere proprio mentre sono al fronte” disse. _

_ Crilin cadde in ginocchio, urlando. _

_ “Perché Goku? Lui era il migliore di noi?! Perché proprio lui?!” sbraitò, fino a farsi andare via la voce. “Dovevo morire io che sono un perdente, non lui”. _

_ “Mi dispiace Vegeta, ma non possiamo continuare a vederci. Io ho un posto nel mondo che devo prendere. I miei genitori hanno un progetto per me e tu non potrai mai farne parte” disse Bulma, sospirando. _

_ “Me lo dici oggi? Proprio al funerale di Crilin, Donna?” sibilò Vegeta. _

_ Bulma chinò la testa. “Era anche amico mio, ma… Non ho mai avuto il coraggio. Domani partirò e non ci saranno altre occasioni. _

_ Vedi di non fare qualche sciocchezza come ‘lui’” sussurrò roca. _

_ “Grandi notizie. Oggi la proprietaria della Capsule corporation, conosciuta da nubile come Bulma Briefs, ha divorziato con suo marito. _

_ Si vocifera che la donna riuscirà ad acquisire anche la grande industria dell’ormai prossimo ex-marito” diceva la giornalista nello schermo del televisore. _

Vegeta si mise in posizione di combattimento, un braccio a proteggere il volto, l’altro all’altezza del petto.

“Sono pronto, riprendiamo” disse.

< Se riesco a sfondare, Bulma non avrà più scuse. Ottenuto lo stesso status sociale, potrò sposarla. Non sarò più il suo amante occasionale > pensò.


	31. Rimprovero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.   
Prompt: 31. Soprannaturale   
Numero parole: 541

Rimprovero

Junior raggiunse Vegeta con un colpo alla nuca, il principe dei saiyan si voltò a guardarlo con astio.

“ _ Tsk _ . Che diamine vuoi?” ringhiò Vegeta.

“Hai dimenticato l’educazione? Quel ragazzino sta già soffrendo abbastanza” lo richiamò il namecciano.

Vegeta fece una smorfia, ribattendo: “Cosa vuole saperne di perdita quel moccioso?”.

Junior sospirò pesantemente. “Potevi almeno non accoglierlo urlandogli contro” lo richiamò.

Gli occhi di Vegeta erano liquidi. “ _ Umphf _ ” borbottò.

Junior abbassò lo sguardo. “Lo so che stai soffrendo, ma…”.

“Qualsiasi cosa io faccia, sembra che il futuro sia destinato a finire nel peggiore dei modi! Non riesco mai a proteggere i miei figli, la mia famiglia!” gridò Vegeta. Incrociò le braccia al petto così forte da arrossarsi la pelle abbronzata.

Junior sospirò. “Le sconfitte di ogni tuo alter-ego non ti riguarda, non è una tua colpa” lo rassicurò.

Vegeta si allontanò, dandogli le spalle. 

“Vai a parlare con quel ragazzo. Fatti raccontare come è andata, se questo ti farà stare meglio. Però ricordati che non è aggredendo gli altri che il tuo dolore sparirà” lo invitò Junior.

Vegeta spiccò il volo. “Quel moccioso farà meglio ad aggiustare in fretta la sua macchina del tempo e ad andarsene”.

Junior sospirò.

< Se pensi che ti lascerò a soffrire ti sbagli > pensò.

< Se pensi che ti lascerò a soffrire ti sbagli > pensò. Gli volò dietro e lo afferrò per un braccio, costringendolo ad un abbraccio. "Sfogati, musone".

“So-sono stanco… di tutto questo…

Per quanto possiamo diventare potenti, per quanto possiamo sfidare persino gli dei… finisce sempre così…

Chi crede che la morte si possa sconfiggere con le sfere del drago è un idiota!” sbraitò Vegeta, lasciandosi stringere.

Junior abbassò lo sguardo. “Lo so” mormorò roco.

“Arriva sempre qualcosa di soprannaturale e potentissimo che può spazzarci le vita solo schioccando le dita! Non è giusto, maledizione!

Io sono Vegeta-sama, dovrei avere controllo sulla mia vita!”. Vegeta gridò così forte da graffiarsi la gola.

< Soprannaturale come demoni arcaici che spazzavano via la coscienza. Soprannaturale come un angelo che decide di privarti della vista. Soprannaturale come un divoratore di morti che possiede tuo cugino attraverso una melma nera, che rassomiglia spaventosamente al suo muco.

Soprannaturale come scoprire che tua madre ha evocato una dea e ti ha venduto ad essa pur di avere il cuore di tuo padre! > enumerò, ingoiando un singhiozzo.

Junior lo cullò contro di sé. “Lo so”.

Le sue orecchie captavano Luck intento a prendere a calci la sua macchina del tempo, imprecando rabbioso.

“Casa mia è così piena di gente da sembrare un circo. Ci mancava solo questa”. La voce di Bulma proveniva da ancora più lontano, da oltre il giardino, da dentro la Capsule corporation.

< Questa faccenda ha proprio sconvolto tutti, distruggendo i precari equilibri costruiti in questi anni > rifletté il namecciano.

Vegeta gridò fino a farsi andare via la voce.

< Voglio difendere Bra e Trunks! Voglio tenere al sicuro Bulma! Vorrei che Goten, Gohan, Elly e Mary Jane non dovessero rischiare la vita! Nasconderei volentieri al mondo i miei nipotini!

Tutto quest’incubo finirà mai?! Io, sciocco, che credevo che una volta libero da Freezer, non avrei più dovuto mettere a repentaglio la mia vita! I mostri sono infiniti e tutti dietro l’angolo! >.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 1. Missing moment  
Song of the Ancients (From NieR: Automata) by Jeremy Ng e Jazreel Luar.


End file.
